Help Me, Helmet
by fooledbylove
Summary: Hannah goes to her one and only Helmet that night, and her life takes a different turn of events.
1. Chapter 1

**Something I put together in about two hours, as a result of my newfound obsession with the show. I don't intend to take away from the purpose of the show, I understand it is meant to spread awareness about suicide. I just loved Clay and Hannah's relationship so much that I wanted to see the possibility of them getting a happy ending that they both deserve.**

 **This is my take on that, I was hoping and praying that Hannah would go find Clay after her assault. I feel as though things would have been much different if she'd gone to him rather than Mr. Porter. I know that at the time she was under the impression that Clay hated her, but I know that she knew better deep down. As a survivor of a near attack myself, I wanted a friend to talk to, not a guidance counselor. I wanted someone who really knew me to listen, and I feel as though Hannah would be the same way.**

 **I think with a little push, Clay could've helped her tremendously. So, this is how I feel as though things would go if Hannah Baker were to stay alive. The tapes will be in this story, there will be a suicide attempt. I hate to spoil it, but I do feel the need to put a warning in. There's also a joke in this chapter about Hitler, so if you're sensitive to that feel free to skip over it. It's towards the end of the chapter, it's not meant to offend anyone. This is not a one shot by the way, it will be a full story. Feedback will determine whether or not I continue it or not, think of this as a pilot chapter.**

Hannah Baker had gone seventeen years not knowing that a human being could feel this kind of pain.

Hannah Baker had gone seventeen years without understanding how truly empty an individual could actually feel.

Hannah Baker had gone a good, solid seventeen years without being raped.

Hannah Baker felt pain. Hannah Baker felt empty. Hannah Baker had been raped.

She wandered the streets aimlessly, holding her shoes in her hand- embracing the walk of shame. Her clothes were snug against her body, which had still been wet from the hot tub when she put them on. Droplets of water fell from her damp hair to her shoulders, but she couldn't feel them.

She couldn't really feel anything anymore.

She walked slowly, without reason, without direction. Was she going home? Could she? What if her parents were up? Would she be able to tell them?

No, she couldn't.

So she kept walking, letting fate lead her wherever it wanted to take her.

She ended up stopping outside of Helmet's house.

 _Helmet._

The word held more comfort for her than a word should, and as she stood in his driveway after midnight, she decided she could talk to Helmet.

If he would have her.

She only knew where he lived due to walks after school, she had never actually seen the inside of his home. She didn't know which window was his, so she made an educated guess based on a Star Wars poster than hung against a baby blue wall.

This is how Hannah Baker found herself shimmying up a tree, after midnight.

She didn't feel the bark of the tree scraping into her bare feet, which made the climb easier. For a brief moment, she was thankful to feel so numb.

She reached window, peering into the room to see Clay, her helmet boy, turned on his side. He had his headphones on and his eyes shut. She almost left, he looked too peaceful to disturb. She didn't want to corrupt him with her problems.

She also felt that at a time like this, she had a right to be selfish.

She tapped on the window, watching Clay's eyes open. He briefly looked around the room, only half awake, before allowing his head to hit the pillow again.

"Clay, you'd so get murdered if this were a horror movie." Hannah mumbled to herself. She tapped again, and this time Clay sat up in his bed. He was craning his neck to see down the hallway through his open bedroom door, so Hannah tapped a final time to correct his direction.

He looked to his window and squinted for a moment, before his eyes went wide. He briefly looked down at his body, clad in boxers and a T shirt, silently thanking the lord that he wasn't naked. He stood up and shut his door, before making his way to the window to open it.

"Hannah?" He questioned, his voice raspy from sleep. He rubbed his eyes and blinked a few times to make sure this wasn't a dream.

"In the flesh." She replied. She was trying to be her usual, coy self, but the monotone of her voice worked against her.

"You're… you're all wet."

"Great job, captain obvious. Care to invite me in, or do you hate me?" Clay moved aside to let her in, putting his finger over his lip as a signal to be quiet.

"I don't hate you." Came his lame reply as Hannah let herself in.

"Great." She said. Clay turned to shut the window as Hannah padded across the floor to his dresser. He stood, frozen as she rummaged through his drawers.

"Hannah what are you-" He stopped when she began undressing herself in front of him. She didn't care what he saw, it's not like she had her modesty to keep in tact. Bryce had ruined that in a mere five minutes.

"What the hell are you-" He stopped again when she pulled on a shirt of his that she'd taken from the dresser.

 _She wanted dry clothes._ He thought to himself. He still didn't understand what had gotten into her. As bold and brash as Hannah was, she wasn't the type to do something so _rude._

He really didn't mind though, he liked the sight of her in his clothes more than he'd ever admit to himself.

Clad in one of his shirts and her underwear- a sight that was slowly driving Clay crazy- Hannah crossed the room and plopped down on his bed. He took a moment to collect himself before he sat down next to her.

"Is there a purpose behind the impromptu slumber party?" He said lowly. Hannah almost smiled.

"I just got raped." Hannah said, as casually as if she were talking about the weather. Clay's eyes nearly popped out of his head, and he put two and two together. There had been bruises on her back, but being the kind to mind his own business, he ignored them.

Until now, in a moment where he decided Hannah Baker _was_ his business.

"At least, I think I did." Hannah continued in lieu of his silence.

"Who? What happened?" Clay asked, as thoughts more violent than he'd ever known swirled in his head. He didn't realize how possessive he felt over Hannah until now.

"You don't need the gruesome details." She bit her lip, staring at the wall straight ahead. Her hair was beginning to frizz around her small face as it dried.

"I _need_ the gruesome details. You can't come tell me you got raped and not give me a name, if you know who it was." Clay was calm on the outside, but the rage building inside of him was too much. He wanted a name, he wanted someone to kill with his bare hands- if that's what Hannah desired.

She was silent.

"I want to know because I care, Hannah. I know we haven't talked, but I thought that's what you wanted." He knew she was being so short because they hadn't spoken much since the party.

"You don't hate me?" Hannah whispered.

"I could never hate you, no matter how hard you try to make me."

She'd keep that in mind.

"Bryce." She said.

Clay stood up, clenching his fists by his side. Being the gentleman he was, he'd never understand how some guys thought it was okay to take what they wanted. He'd been eaten alive with guilt since the party, even though he had stopped when she asked.

He just didn't understand how anyone with a conscience could ignore the word no when it came from the girl underneath them.

He took a moment to pace, before turning back to look at the broken girl sitting on the edge of his bed. His resolve weakened as his heart broke for her.

"Hannah." He said, moving to kneel on the floor in front of her. "Tell me what happened."

He wiped away a few tears, kneeling for the sole purpose of being able to see her face as she hung her head. She took a deep, shaky breath as she looked everywhere but him, preparing to tell him the events of the night.

"Hey," He gently grabbed her chin, turning her head so that she was forced to make eye contact. The minute their eyes met, she seemed to calm down. "Look at me, and tell me what happened. Please."

"There was a party." She said instantly. He let go of her face and allowed her to break eye contact in order to gather her thoughts.

"I got there towards the end of it. Jess was in the hot tub with some other people. She wanted me to get in, I only did it because I thought she wanted to be friends again." Another tear fell, getting caught by Clay's thumb.

"It's okay, you don't need an excuse to get in a hot tub, Hannah." He told her gently. She nodded her head in agreeance after a moment of thought, and continued.

"So I got down to my underwear and I got in. Jess and the other's left after a few minutes. I stayed. I wanted to look at the sky." She stopped, but Clay nodded in encouragement.

"Then he got in. I tried to leave, a few times actually, but he kept grabbing me. Then he said he just wanted to have fun…" She stopped, and this time Clay decided he had all the information he needed.

"You don't have to keep going if you don't want to."

"I fought but I gave up. I didn't say no, technically. I was in my underwear." She started, and Clay immediately recognized these as reasons she was blaming herself.

"Do not, under any circumstances, blame yourself. Do you understand me?" Clay said sternly. She gave him a weak nod, and he figured it was better than nothing.

"Helmet, that night at the party was all me, not you. You were perfect. I don't want you to think you're anything like Bryce." Hannah said suddenly.

"I don't."

They sat in silence for a while, they'd figure out what to do in the morning. Clay was already dead set on turning Bryce in, but he knew it was ultimately up to Hannah.

"Do you want some water?" Clay asked her, to which she nodded. She had shifted so that she was under the covers, using his pillows as her back support to sit up.

He decided that he also liked seeing her in his bed.

"I'll be right back." He silently made his way down the stairs and to the kitchen, mentally applauding himself for dodging the squeaky floor boards.

"Your door was shut." His mother said as he entered the kitchen, causing his heart to jump out of his chest.

"Jesus mom!" He exclaimed, clutching his chest.

"Why so jumpy? Anything I should know about?" She knew, and Clay knew she knew, but he decided to play dumb, shaking his head back and forth rapidly.

"Oh really? So that was your imaginary friend you were talking to?" She raised an eyebrow at him. Mrs. Jensen had been on this earth for forty two years, and she was far from stupid- her law degree proved that. She was well aware that her kid was a seventeen year old boy, who likely had a seventeen year old girl in his room right now.

"Can you do me a favor and not ground me until you hear the story, which I promise I will tell you in the morning." Clay pleaded. His mom decided this was fair, they both needed to go to bed for the time being.

"Fine, but your little friend needs to leave."

"Mom no, please. Can she stay here tonight, just this once?" He begged, there was no way in hell he was kicking Hannah out right now.

"You think I'm going to let you have a girl in your room for the night?" She was mildly insulted that her son seemed to take her for such a fool.

"She can't go home mom, she can't. I promise I'll tell you everything tomorrow morning, but I can guarantee nothing will happen." Clay promised.

"I'll make you a deal." She said, and Clay was all ears. "If you tell me now, she can stay. IF it's a good reason."

"I…" Clay shifted uncomfortably. "I don't have permission to tell anyone yet. Especially not a lawyer."

"Clay, I am off duty right now. Whatever you say to me will stay between us, in this kitchen." Clay faltered, his mom had always been a woman of her word.

"All I'm going to say right now is… she's hurt. Physically and mentally, and she came to me. I'm not kicking her out." Mrs. Jensen's eyes widened as he said the words _physically and mentally,_ knowing now that there was a form of abuse involved.

"Okay, she can stay. In the morning, I'm sitting down to talk to both of you though, and I'd like a full report."

"I'll see what I can do." Clay said, elated as he pulled two bottles of water from the refrigerator. He kissed his mom on the cheek before turning around to bound up the stairs.

Mrs. Jensen rolled her eyes, teenagers were such handfuls.

Clay kicked his door shut behind him, walking to his bed. He handed one bottle of water to Hannah and sat the other on his bedside table, where he saw Hannah's phone plugged up to his charger.

He wanted to laugh, she'd really made herself at home.

"We have a situation." Clay said as he sat at the food of the bed. Hannah was now laying on her side, curled up in a ball.

"What is it? Why were you gone so long?" She panicked as she realized he was probably about to tell her to leave.

"My mom was up… She heard us in here." Hannah's eyes went wide as she quicly sat up.

"Shit. Do I need to leave?"

"Not if you don't want to. She said you could stay if you'd agree to give her an idea of why you're here in the first place." Clay explained. Hannah's eyes darted to the window, briefly tempted to leave.

She wanted Helmet too badly to move.

"Is she… will she make me press charges?" Hannah asked slowly, biting her lip as a nervous habit.

"She can't make you do anything, you don't even have to give a name." He said. Hannah decided that that would be okay, as long as she didn't have to go to court. She had no idea what she wanted to do.

"Okay." She said.

"Okay."

There was another awkward silence before Clay asked her if her parents knew where she was, and if they'd be worried.

"I texted them and said I was at Jessica's. They don't know about that situation, nor do they need to." She said with a roll of her eyes. Clay nodded in satisfaction, and watched as Hannah layed back down, curling up again.

He felt awkward. Should he sleep on the couch? Would she be comfortable with him here?

"Hey idiot, you can lay down too. It's your bed." She sparked a small laugh from Clay, who laid down behind her. He was pressed against the wall, trying to keep a comfortable distance.

"My bed, which you seemed to have invaded and taken over." He poked fun at her.

"I'm not Hitler, and this isn't Poland." Came her snarky response. Clay was glad to see a little bit of the old Hannah, even if it was a mask to block out her horrific night.

"I'm Jewish." Clay dead panned, watching as Hannah flipped to her other side to face him.

"Fuck, seriously?" She asked, guilt washing over her.

"No." Clay smiled. "I still don't think we're supposed to make holocaust jokes though."

"You're probably right." Hannah agreed, scooting closer to him. He was laying on his back, looking uncomfortably close to the wall.

"You don't have to smush yourself."

"Smush?"

"It's a word."

Clay smiled again, something he did often around her. He put a little distance between himself and the cold wall, thankful for the space. Hannah was now only mere inches to his right.

"I.. I think I need this." Hannah said, as she scooted herself up to Clay, resting her head on his shoulder.

"You can have anything you need." He told her, loosely wrapping his arm around her back.

"What if I need you?" She whispered.

"You've had me Hannah." He said, his words spreading warmth through her body as his fingers traced patterns along her back.

"Helmet, I think I love you." She said. The words didn't take as much courage as she thought they would, they seemed to slip out naturally. Clay remained relaxed underneath her as he responded.

"And I love you, Hannah Baker."


	2. Chapter 2

Hannah was up at the crack of dawn.

Clay was snoring beside her, and she almost laughed. She'd have to tease him about it later on in the day.

As she lay on her back, staring up at the ceiling, she took a moment to process the fact that she was actually in Helmet's bed. Of all places- Clay Jensen's bed.

She glanced over at the sleeping boy. He was lying on his side, facing her. His jaw was slack and he was drooling dangerously close to her pillow. She covered her mouth with her hand, genuinely trying not to laugh in fear she'd wake him up.

He was such an adorable little nerd.

He let out a particularly loud snore, causing Hannah to lose control over her laughter. She tried to keep it quiet, she did. Clay stirred anyway, moving slowly at first, then jerking awake when he realized Hannah was still in his bed, and the night's events came back to him.

"What...what's so funny?" He asked sleepily, propping up on his elbow.

"Helmet, I think you may need a cpap." She giggled.

"What?" He mumbled, it was too early for jokes. Clay didn't do mornings well.

"You snore. It's cute. Adorable, actually."

"That damn word again." He muttered, flopping onto his back. It was early, so early it was still dark out.

"What time is it?"

"5:13" Hannah said after checking her phone.

"Goodnight." A very sleepy clay mumbled, rolling over to go back to sleep. Hannah lay staring at the ceiling for a few more minutes, but there was something weighing on her mind.

"Clay… you awake?" She asked softly, in case he wasn't. She got a grunt as an answer.

"Helmet I… those rumors aren't true. They _weren't_ true." She corrected herself.

"What rumors? What do you mean they _weren't_ true?" Clay rolled over slowly, now fully awake and concerned.

"That stuff with Justin didn't happen. I'm not a whore, at least… I thought I wasn't." She blinked hard to hold back the tears. Bryce had made her feel dirty and used, and as though she lived up to the names.

"I know it didn't happen. And you still aren't any of those things." He let his elbow fall slack, and his head hit the pillow. He scooted closer, until his forehead was touching her shoulder. He was laying in his own drool spot, but he didn't care.

They lay there in silence, neither of them able to go back to sleep.

They took comfort in each other's presence.

* * *

"I really hope everyone is clothed before this door opens." Came the voice of Clay's mom about an hour later. She pushed the door open gently, and was taken aback by the sight of her son in bed with a girl, whether or not they were just lying together. She took a deep breath and reminded herself of the circumstances.

"Breakfast in ten." She smiled tightly at the two before stepping out of the room and shutting the door.

"Awkward." Clay sang, getting a small smile from Hannah.

Hannah got up and walked across the room to the dresser, while Clay remained in bed to let morning… _issues_ resolve themselves.

It didn't help that Hannah was in nothing but one of his shirts, and while Clay had more respect than most, he _was_ 17.

So he may have peeked at her a little.

Hannah picked up her clothes from the night before, and decided they were dry enough. She slipped her pants on, but left her own shirt on the floor. Clay felt a drumming in his chest as he realized she was keeping his shirt on. She wanted something of his.

"Bathroom?" She turned to him.

"Uh, across the hall." he stammered. She nodded, satisfied before quietly exiting the room. He took this as his chance to jump out of bed and get some clothes on before she got back, while he thought of anything that would possibly kill the situation in his underwear.

His grandma, dead puppy, vomit.

Hey, whatever worked.

He was able to find a pair of jeans and pull them on before she walked back into the room, and he smiled at her as he pulled on his shirt.

"Ready?" He nodded towards the door.

"Not even remotely." She grinned shyly, reaching out to let him take her hand and guide her down the stairs.

They reached the table, and were met with a pleasant surprise when they found out Clay's dad had left for the day. One less parent would make things a whole lot easier.

They made small talk while they ate. Well, clay and his mom ate. Hannah pushed her food around her plate, trying to make it look like she'd eaten some. Clay noticed and assumed it was her nerves, but decided he'd keep an eye on her eating just in case.

He would do whatever he could to make sure she was okay, even if he ended up nagging at her to eat like a grandparent.

He just cared.

Within a half hour Clay was sent to his room, so that the girls could _really_ talk. Hannah was nervous as she moved from the dining room table to the living room couch, but decided that if anything, another female might have some sympathy.

"Hannah, dear. It's very lovely to meet you, I just wish it were under different circumstances." She said as she sat on the chair across from Hannah, second mug of coffee in hand.

"Yea, me too."

"I don't exactly appreciate a girl climbing in my sons window in the middle of the night, but Clay says there's a good reason?" The older woman pushed. Hannah bit her lip, remaining silent. Mrs. Jensen deserved to know _something,_ but she was a lawyer, and Hannah didn't want a trial.

"Sweetie, I'm off duty. Whatever you say to me here is confidential. It will not leave this room- unless you're in danger." She recited like a guidance counselor.

"No, I don't think I'm in danger." Hannah responded immediately.

"Okay, that's a good thing." Laney nodded.

"Yea, I guess." Hannah answered quietly, studying her hands intently.

"It _is_ a good thing." Clays mom enforced her statement. "Clay said you were hurt, possibly physically?" She pressed.

"Um, yea. I guess." Hannah said again, scared to give a straight answer, because that would mean admitting it to herself.

"This stays confidential, remember that."

"Yea, right. I just… I don't like saying it out loud. I'm trying to push it back, you know?" Hannah said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"All I need to know is why you were in Clay's room last night. You don't have to tell me details- though if you ever want to I'll listen." Laney said softly. Hannah nodded.

"I've got… a bit of a reputation at school. Guys harass me, but not Clay. Sometimes the guys think they can do things based on what they hear, and sometimes it's too much." Hannah sniffles, a tear falling down her cheek.

"You don't have to say anymore if you don't want to." Laney offered softly, she could see it pained the teenager to talk about it.

"Thank you."

"You'll want to talk about it someday though. Maybe tomorrow, maybe in twenty years. My point is, no matter when, I'm here. You do what you need to do to heal."

Hannah simply nodded. She didn't think she could ever talk about it.

"And honey… if there's anything legal involved here, it's better to press charges sooner rather than later. No one is making you, just keep that in mind."

"I'll take a few days to think about it." Hannah said honestly. Bryce hadn't used a condom, she knew his DNA was still inside her body, and could still be used.

But for how long?

She wasn't worried about pregnancy. She used birth control to help steady her periods, so that was covered. She had protested when her mom suggested it, but now she was glad she made the choice to go on it.

She couldn't imagine what she'd do if she ended up pregnant from this.

"I'm sorry I snuck into your house… Clay is kind of the only person that's nice to me." Hannah explained after a few moments of silence.

"If you ever need to stay here again… you can. Just don't sneak in." That was a hard offer for Laney to make, allowing a girl to sleep in her baby's bed with him any time she wanted.

But she wouldn't let this girl suffer alone.

"Thank you. Really." Hannah now shed a few happy tears. She had unlimited access to helmet. What more could she want?

"Why don't you go upstairs?" Mrs. Jensen smiled, nodding Hannah off. Though she had mixed feelings about her only child possibly having a girlfriend, she was proud of him. He wasn't like the other guys, which meant she did _something_ right as a parent.

Hannah darted up the stairs as soon as she was granted the freedom to. She appreciated clays mom and her attempt to help, but it was still awkward to have a one on one with her.

Clay's door was open, so she let herself in. He had his headphones in, but she got a suspicious feeling that he was eavesdropping. He looked up when she entered, removing them from his ears.

"Whatcha listening to?" Hannah grinned slyly, know there was at least a 95% chance he just had those in for show.

"Oh, I uh… just music? Music." He sounded so unsure. Hannah nodded to herself, he had in fact been eavesdropping.

"Your mom sent you upstairs so you _wouldn't_ listen, helmet." She sat on the bed next to him with a smile. Personally, she would have been more comfortable with Clay there, but she figured Mrs. Jensen had her reasons for sending him out.

"I couldn't help it…" Clay mumbled sheepishly. He knew Hannah wasn't upset with him for it, but it was embarrassing to have been caught.

"So, how should we spend this fine Sunday?" Hannah prompted.

"Oh…" Clay turned red. "I was planning to play this new video game… we can do something else though, anything you want. Really."

"Calm down, don't have an aneurysm." Hannah laughed, genuinely. He was such a nerd, but it was just one of his many attractions. "Video games are fun." She grinned. She didn't really like them, but considering what he'd done for her last night, she figured she'd take one for the team- as long as it meant she'd be spending her day with him.

Clay's' face lit up like a child's, and he swiftly got up to plug in his gaming system while rambling about mechanisms of the game, and how he'd have to show her how some of the controls worked. She was glad to finally be doing something for him, and a warmth spread through her as she watched him ramble.

She wasn't okay right now, but she had a glimmer of hope that she would be one day.

They spent the day playing the video game, Hannah was bored out of her mind but she didn't let Clay know that. She'd never seen him so giddy, and he was ecstatic that Hannah wanted to do something that he liked. It just made her even more special to him.

Once Clay got frustrated with a part of the game he couldn't get through, they finally put it up. Hannah swore right there that she'd never play another video game, but she knew that if Clay asked her to play again in five minutes she'd say yes.

She got her revenge by picking a sappy movie to watch, she could tell his enthusiasm about it was fake when he fell asleep twenty minutes into it.

She wasn't upset though, she'd gladly watch him sleep.

After dinner, Hannah gathered her things and bid Clay goodbye, walking home alone. Of course, Clay had insisted that he escort her, but she had to remind him that her parents thought she'd been at Jessica's, therefore they couldn't see her with Clay. He'd given in, but only under the agreement that she'd text him when she got home, _and_ he got to walk her to school in the morning.

Seemed like a fair trade to Hannah.

Hannah sucked in a deep breath before walking through the door, preparing to put on a show for her parents. She'd pretended she was fine, and told them how much fun she'd had at "Jessica's." When asked about dinner, she told them she'd already eaten and that she'd be in her room.

She walked through the door to her bedroom, throwing her dirty shirt onto the floor. She was still wearing Clay's, not that he minded.

She was just lucky her parents didn't say anything about it.

She kicked her shoes off, bouncing back onto her bed when her phone pinged from her pocket. She'd almost forgotten to text Helmet. Oops.

 _Did you make it home alright?_ It read.

 _No actually, I was murdered 4 times on the way. Real inconvenience, but I'm home now._ She responded coyly.

 _At least you're home. How does one survive being murdered 4 times?_

 _Tell you all about it in the morning. It's past your bed time, Helmet._

 _My apologies. I'll be getting right to bed, Goodnight._

 _Goodnight._

Hannah grinned and put her phone down on her night stand. She laid back onto her pillows, and realized that she no longer liked her bed.

It wasn't Clay's.

* * *

Clay was annoyed.

This morning he'd gone to Hannah's house so they could walk to school together. Out of pure eagerness, he arrived earlier than he should have. Hannah and her parents didn't seem to mind, and invited him in for breakfast.

Clay didn't eat very much, but that was only because he'd already eaten at his own home. He noticed Hannah didn't eat very much either, but he knew it was for entirely different reasons.

She'd sat at the breakfast table, doing the same pushing her food around the plate thing. She'd also done it last night at dinner. Now, at lunch, her sandwich lay abandoned beside her as she reviewed Clay's English notes before her quiz.

"Hannah?" Clay said through his own mouthful of Skittles.

"Yes?" She asked, not looking up from the notes.

"Aren't you hungry?" He asked, pouring more Skittles into his hand.

"No, I gotta study for this. I'm so close to failing this class, Mr. Warner is _so_ ridiculous." She said with a roll of her eyes.

Clay was a very non confrontational person, especially with Hannah. He didn't like doing things that would make her feel as though there was an issue, which is why he almost just let it go.

Almost.

"It's just…" He started, causing Hannah to look up from the notes briefly. "You just… you didn't eat last night, or this morning."

"And?" Hannah quipped, going back to the notes.

"And I just think each human is supposed to intake a certain amount of calories each day in order to be considered healthy."

"Haha Clay." She muttered sarcastically. "I'll eat later."

"I'd feel better if you did now." Clay insisted, a little stronger. He knew exactly why she wasn't eating. It wasn't a stemming eating disorder, no. But rather, the thought of having to see Bryce's face walk these hallways with freedom. It was nauseating, even to Clay.

Clay had decided though, that he wasn't about to let this ruin Hannah's life. He was going to do his best to make sure it didn't control her thoughts, or take away from the quality of her days. So if she wasn't eating because of _him,_ Clay was going to do his damn best to change that.

Bryce was not worth Hannah starving.

"Jesus Clay, you're not my fucking dad." Hannah snapped. As soon as she did it, guilt washed over her. She stopped reading and looked up at Clay, who seemed to be mixture of amused and uncomfortable.

"No. I'm not your dad, that would be weird." He joked, but the tone of his voice said that he was a little pissed off by her outburst.

"I'm sorry, it's just…."

"I know. I get sick to my stomach thinking about it too, but he's not worth it. Don't let him cost you your health, please." Clay said reasonably. Hannah didn't think she _could_ eat, her stomach had been in knots since that night. In fact, she hadn't even realized that she'd skipped so many meals.

"Fine. But I'm not eating this." She said, holding up her chicken salad sandwich with disgust. Her dad had made her lunch this morning, in a sudden attempt to feel more involved in her life. Hannah knew that her parents felt like something was up, so she watched him slather chicken salad onto some bread- something only he liked.

"Give me some skittles." She demanded suddenly, as Clay was preparing to trade sandwiches with her.

"What?" Clay stopped, bewildered. He'd share with her, he didn't mind. He just couldn't believe that he was hearing Hannah Baker, the girl who constantly told him candy would kill him, was asking for skittles.

"Skittles, Jensen." She held her hand out.

"You told me just a few weeks ago that skittles would be the cause of my death." He replied as he surrendered his candy.

"I'll tell you a secret- I only eat healthy in public. I binge eat candy alone in my room. In the dark." Hannah said with a hint of sarcasm. During the day, she liked to think she was a healthy eater. When she was all alone with a box of milk duds though… no one could stop her.

"That's so sad." Clay laughed. Hannah ate the Skittle as she went back to her notes.

Then, Clay saw it.

Bryce was in the lunchroom. He was behind Hannah, so she wouldn't see him if she didn't turn around. Clay knew they'd both have to face Bryce eventually, but she was finally eating and she looked happier than she did this morning.

"Hey, Hannah, can you go to the library with me? I just remembered I need to finish something on this project, and I need a computer." He asked her. The library was in the opposite direction of Bryce, and Bryce had never so much as step foot in a library. Clay knew they'd be safe there.

"Oh, alright." Hannah was a bit confused, Clay typically had things finished long before they were due. She didn't mind either way, the library was better than the chatter of the lunchroom.

"I'l' throw this away." He picked up both of their trash and headed to dispose of it while she packed up her things. He glanced at Bryce every so often, making sure he stayed put until he got Hannah out.

"You ready?" Clay asked as he approached the table again. Hannah nodded, so he grabbed his own bag and guided her out of the lunch room.

"Clay." She said once they got into the hallway. "I know what you're doing." She told him. He panicked briefly, had she seen Bryce? Did she know this was his poor attempt to keep her happy for the rest of the day?

"You..do?"

"You're trying to get me to finish this project for you, aren't you?" Hannah winked. Clay let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding, thankful that she was still at peace for the time being.

"Yea, you caught me."

 **Okay, so, a couple of things to address.**

 **I had a review on my last chapter, saying they thought the I love you thing came to early, and I can respect that. I understand where you're coming from and I'd like to make it clear that these "I love you's" weren't meant romantically. It was more-so said out of appreciation for what one was doing for the other. When they get to the REAL I love you's, you'll all know ;)**

 **This chapter was probably a bit boring, but I needed it to be. The only thing I have planned out for this story so far, is Clay smothering Hannah lol. I used this to show the small ways in which he's trying to help her, I really want to nail recreating just how much he cared for her.**

 **This was originally a one shot, but I've been getting a lot more feedback than I imagined I would. I've noticed that the world of 13rw fanfiction isn't all that active, so I really didn't think anyone would read that original chapter I posted. Thank you guys so much for all of your support, I'm astonished by the amount of praise this has gotten!**

 **So, basically, the story will go on!**


	3. Chapter 3

Clay was proud of himself, he'd gotten Hannah through the day without seeing Bryce. For the most part, Bryce was easy to avoid. He was a year above them, so they didn't have classes together. It was just the hallways and lunch that Clay worried about, so he made his best effort to be with her during all class changes to keep her distracted. He knew he couldn't do this forever, he knew Hannah would face Bryce one day. It was inevitable. He hoped though, he'd be able to keep it from happening until Hannah was in a stronger mental state. It was too fresh right now.

Either way, he knew it'd be hard.

The final bell had just sounded, and Clay was walking alongside Hannah as they exited the school for the day. He'd met her by her locker, acting as her pack mule while she loaded and unloaded books from her locker. She chattered on about the minuscule things from her day, and Clay gladly listened, adding his input where it was called for. They were only interrupted when Tony asked if they wanted a ride. They both said no, they'd be fine walking.

Walking meant more time together.

Clay's bike was absent today, he'd left it at home in favor of walking with Hannah. He thought about the fact that he still owed her a ride on it, so he thought he'd bring it with him tomorrow.

"Are you on at work tonight?" Hannah asked as they neared her house. She hadn't quit the Crestmont just yet, she was putting it off as long as she could in favor of working with Clay.

"Yea, but not until 6. You?"He asked, although he knew she was off of work tonight. He kept track of her schedule too, he liked to make sure he looked decent when they worked together.

"No, I'm off tonight." She replied, as they slowed their walking. They were nearing her house, and they were both feeling a bit awkward for reasons they couldn't quite pinpoint. They stopped by her mailbox, basking in a moment of awkward silence as neither of them wanted to say goodbye.

"Clay, do you wanna come in? We could do our homework, or something." Hannah offered.

"Oh, sure. Won't your parents mind?" Clay acted nonchalant, but he'd been hoping that she'd invite him to stay a while.

"They won't be home until this evening, they're both at the store tonight." Hannah responded.

Clay felt the blood drain from his face as he tried to keep his cool.

"Oh, alright." He responded in a small voice. They weren't official, no. In fact, their relationship status hadn't been discussed at all, but Clay was nervous that he was about to be in a house all alone with someone he considered his girlfriend.

Or, someone he _wished_ was his girlfriend.

"Okay." Hannah said with a small smile. He followed her up the porch steps and watched as she fumbled with her keys momentarily, before finding one to jam into the door, opening it.

"We can study in my room?" Hannah asked, making sure it was okay with him. She could practically feel the tension radiating from his body.

"Um, sure." Clay responded. She led the way to her bedroom, opening the door to reveal purple walls and bright colors. It was a very loud room- very Hannah.

"This is nice." Clay commented, looking around at the various paintings and band posters on her walls.

"Thanks." Hannah smiled, walking across the room to sit criss-cross on her queen bed, a dangerous thing considering she was in a dress. She had her bag in front of her, digging around in it for her notes. Clay took a moment before walking across the room and sitting on the bed next to her. He leaned on the headboard, stretching his legs out in front of him, and putting his bag on the floor.

"That's my shirt." Clay observed, noticing the crumpled fabric on the ground from where she'd changed out of it this morning.

"It is." Hannah agreed. They both had textbooks spread out on their laps now, a perfect excuse to avoid eye contact.

"I could report you for theft." Clay teased. Hannah was silent for a moment as she pondered whether or not to tell him the truth.

"I… It smelled like you." Hannah said, feeling a blush creep into her cheeks. Clay said nothing more, his heart doing flips in his chest as he realized that his smell was comforting to her.

"Do you want a snack or something?" Hannah offered after a few minutes of silence. Clay declined, and they both settled into their studies. The next hour consisted of mostly reading, with the occasional question from Hannah about something she didn't understand.

"I think I've had enough of physics." Hannah said, closing her textbook and placing it on her nightstand.

"Oh, sure. Me too." Clay closed his book as well, shoving it into his bag before placing it back on the floor.

"So you've got work at six?" Hannah asked. Clay nodded in confirmation.

"It's only 4:30." Hannah stated, shifting from her criss-cross position up onto her knees.

"It is. Did you wanna watch some TV or something?" Clay suggested. Hannah scooted a little closer to him.

"Clay…" She trailed off, biting her lip. He turned to face her, waiting for her to say whatever she was about to say. She never did. Instead, when he turned his head, she used this to her advantage to crash her lips onto his. Clay suddenly felt a rush of nerves, which was quickly pushed back as his blood flow went from one head to another. It didn't take long for Clay to fully respond, grasping her hair with his hands.

She started kissing him more fiercely, before she suddenly shifted to straddling his lap. Clay froze for a moment, he'd never had a girl on top of him. It didn't take him long to start eagerly kissing her again, all logical thought leaving his mind. He didn't know what had come over Hannah, but frankly, he didn't care at the moment. He'd wanted this for a while, and hopefully this round would go better than the last. Hannah pulled away, and he thought she wanted to stop until she tugged at the bottom of his shirt. He had it off in seconds, only stopping to ask her if it was okay to continue.

"It's more than okay."

This was all he needed to hear before he started kissing her neck, feelings jolting through him that he'd never felt before as her nails lightly dug into his chest. He reached up to cup her breasts, and was pleased with the series of light moans he received. Everything was going well, until she reached for the button of his pants.

It was then that Clay realized, _he_ wasn't ready for this and neither was she. He had some _serious_ googling to do before they went any further, he was a virgin who had no idea what he was doing. She had been raped just two days ago, and he knew that deep down sex wasn't something she could handle right now. Which is why he was the one to stop it this time, as much as he didn't want to.

"What? What is it?" Hannah panted, her hand still resting on his button.

"I think we should stop." Clay said, searching for his shirt as best he could with Hannah still straddling him.

"Come on Clay, you'll like this." She said, as she began fumbling with his button again. He used both hands, gripping her wrists. As much as he hated to do it, he told her no.

"No." He said, wishing he wasn't looking into her eyes to see them shift.

"No?"

"No." Clay remained shirtless, it had been thrown to the floor and he couldn't currently reach it. He was attempting to ignore her silence, which was scaring the absolute shit out of him.

"Why?" Hannah insisted, somewhat pissed off.

"I… I don't think either of us are ready." Clay said, blushing as he admitted to his own virginity out loud.

"I'm as ready as ever. Don't guys always want it anyway?" She asked, her hand still near his zipper. It pissed him off a little that she associated him with only wanting sex like most guys, but he pushed it back for the moment. It wasn't important.

"No, actually. Hannah, I'm a virgin. You know that right?"

"That can be changed." She fidgeted with his zipper again, only for him to tighten his grasp on her wrists.

"What's your deal?" He asked, letting his annoyance seep through this time.

"I thought… I thought you wanted to." She said, tears welling in her eyes. She moved off of his lap as she realized she wasn't getting her way, not today.

"I do… I do, believe me. Not right now though. I mean, we're both so inexperienced, and this is new…" Clay was stating his own reasons for being afraid, but he wasn't saying out loud why he didn't think Hannah should be pushing sex right now.

" _I'm_ not inexperienced. I'm not even a virgin." Hannah said bitterly. Clay realized quickly where this was going.

She felt like a whore, so she was acting like one.

"Hannah…"

"I had sex with Bryce Saturday. We both know it, he's probably told everyone all about it."

"You were raped. Hannah, if you were a virgin before Saturday, you still are. What he did doesn't count." Clay said tentatively. He could tell there was a storm coming, and he had no idea how to handle it.

"I lost my virginity to Bryce fucking walker. How many lucky girls get to say that?" She spat sarcastically.

"That doesn't count!" Clay said, frustrated. "Bryce doesn't count, Hannah. You aren't a whore. You aren't any of those things that anyone has said you were." Clay said honestly.

"Why are you so nice to me?" Hannah prompted, with an edge to her voice. "Every other guy that's been nice to me has told everyone they fucked me. Is that what you wanna do, Clay?" She accused.

"Hannah, if that's what I wanted to do why would I have stopped us just now?"

"Maybe because I'm not what you thought I'd be. You'll just tell everyone we did it anyway, won't you?" She spat, tears streaming down her face.

It took a lot to piss off clay Jensen, it really did- but Hannah had done it.

He tried to remain rational. Hannah had been through a lot the past few days, she was acting out. Clay couldn't help but be hurt that she was putting him in the same bracket as the other guys though, especially when he'd just stopped what was happening out of pure respect for her. Clay reached down to the floor, grabbing his shirt and throwing it on as fast as he could.

"I gotta go to work." Was all he said, before grabbing his bag and standing up.

"Clay…" she pleaded. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean that."

"I know." He replied. It didn't mean it didn't hurt to hear her say those things.

"I just thought… I was so numb while it was happening. I thought maybe if I had sex again I'd be numb again… not feel this pain" she sat on her bed sobbing, and clay didn't want to leave to girl- but he _did_ actually have work.

"We'll talk later, Hannah." He needed some time to cool down and clear his head, he still wasn't particularly okay with what she'd said to him.

It didn't mean he stopped caring.

He crossed the room, kissing her forehead briefly to show her he wasn't going anywhere.

"I'll be here in the morning." He said, and although it broke his heart to do it, he walked out of her house and went home to get ready for work. He heard Hannah's cries slowly subside behind him.

As he got dressed and pedaled his bike to the Crestmont, the guilt began to settle in. He started to understand why she'd done what she'd done. Honestly, Bryce probably _was_ telling people they'd had sex Saturday. He could understand why she didn't trust guys- though that didn't make it okay for her to accuse _him_ of such things. Regardless, they'd talk at some point tomorrow.

Of course he'd already forgiven her, deep down.

She probably hadn't even completely understood why she'd done what she did herself, so he also just wanted to give her time to process it. He wasn't quite all there during work, and his customer service skills weren't up to par. He'd had a few people go off on him, which is something he was sure Hannah would enjoy hearing later. He felt his phone vibrate in his back pocket, and since there weren't any customers at the moment he pulled it out to check the message. It was Hannah.

 _I'm sorry, helmet. You were right. I'm not ready._

Clay was still upset with her, yes. He was far more concerned about her well being though.

 _We'll talk about it tomorrow_ he replied.

Though he wasn't aware, his message made Hannah nervous. She knew she shouldn't have said what she said, and she knew he wasn't very happy with her at the moment. She could only hope that he could understand just how damaged she was, and why she was acting this way. Because to be honest, she didn't understand it herself.

She wanted Clay sexually. She wanted him as a boyfriend, but after what happened she realized that rushing it was not the way to go, she still needed time to recover, and he just wasn't ready.

Something else she felt guilty about- if he said he wasn't ready, she should've listened. Instead, she pressured him, and tried several times to "get into his pants." How did that make her any better than any guy who'd ever done the same thing to her?

 _She_ was better because she realized her wrong doings, and she would apologize for them. She would make sure she listened to Clay from here on out, and she would never put him in that position again.

* * *

Clay didn't take his bike to pick up Hannah. As immature as he knew it was, he was still slightly mad at her, and he didn't think she deserved to ride his bike today. Yes, he was aware that he had the logic of a ten year old.

The walk to school had been silent, awkward, and tense. Clay had picked Hannah up at her door, and they started walking together without saying a word for a solid five minutes. Hannah broke the silence, mainly discussing some things she'd seen posted on Facebook the last night that she found amusing in order to test the waters. Clay just nodded here and there, not particularly in the mood for small talk. He knew as soon as he opened his mouth he'd be asking her about last night, and he didn't want to ruin her morning. So now, as they sat together at lunch, he decided it was time. He noticed in 2nd period Hannah had fallen asleep at the desk next to him- meaning she hadn't slept too well the night before. Neither had he.

"Hannah, last night-"

"I'm sorry Clay, really." Hannah looked up from her currently untouched food. Clay wasn't saying anything about her not eating lunch today, because she'd purchased a school tray. He could fully understand why she wasn't eating whatever slop was on her plate. It looked like spaghetti, but was it?

"I know… It's just _you_ kissed _me,_ and then you said all those mean things." Clay said, looking down at the table. His cheeks heated as he sacrificed a little masculinity to admit that his feelings were hurt.

"At the time I felt rejected. It hurt me because... I didn't want Bryce but he took me anyway. I actually want you, and you tell me no. I felt like I didn't have control over who I did and didn't have sex with. I thought about it later though, and you were right. Sex is the last thing I should be striving for right now. We'd just end up the same way we did at the party." Hannah explained.

Clay was focused a _lot_ on the part where she said she wanted him, but now wasn't the time to address it.

"Apology accepted. You've been through a lot these past few weeks. I just want to make sure that you're okay."

"I'm fine now. I was just worried that you'd hate me." She answered.

"What did I tell you?" Clay asked with a grin.

"You can't hate me, no matter how hard I try to make you." She smiled with him, the tension gone. It was easy for the to forgive each other, and Hannah was glad that was the case. She had a feeling Clay would be dealing with a lot of emotional outbursts, but who could blame her?

"Right. So, what are you doing for the weekend?" Clay asked, bringing about a much needed subject change. They had the excitement of a 4 day weekend looming over them, which counted as their fall break. Clay was prepared to spend every second of it with her.

"I was planning to overthrow the government, but we'll see where life takes me." Hannah replied with a shrug.

"Overthrow the government…. probably not something you should plan to do out loud."

"I mean, if we're in a big brother type situation, wouldn't you like to know? Maybe I _should_ plan every detail out loud, so when they take me you all can save yourselves. Very noble of me don't you think? Practically a self sacrifice to uncover the truth." She smirked.

"I'm going to change the subject from talk of sacrificing Hannah to the government, _back_ to weekend plans." Clay said with a firm nod.

"Sounds wonderful." Hannah nodded as well, purely to make fun of him. "If you must know," Hannah began, "I'm working the day shift Saturday and Sunday. I happen to be off Friday and Monday though." She explained. Clay already knew this, seeing as he basically stalked her, but he acted as though it was brand new information.

"Oh really? I work the day shift Saturday too." Clay told her, slightly bummed that he didn't work Sunday as well.

"I guess I'll see you there." Hannah said, hinting that she wanted him to say more. She wanted him to make actual plans with her, to say 'Hey, why don't we do something besides scrape gum and burn popcorn together?'

Like a date.

"Yea, see you then." Said the ever so clueless Clay Jensen.

* * *

"I mean really, how oblivious can a guy be?" Hannah talked to the laptop on her bed as she rummaged through her closet. She was video chatting with Kat, and old yet familiar friend. She hadn't talked to Kat in the while, but the great thing about their friendship was that they could always pick up where they left off.

"Hannah, honey." Came Kat's voice, slightly muffled due to low quality speakers. "Why don't _you_ ask _him_ out?"

"This one?" Hannah turned to the camera, holding up a red tank top against her frayed skinny jeans. Kat shook her head no, so Hannah turned to put it back and continued talking.

"Because I'm starting to think he doesn't like me like I like him. I mean at the party we were both drunk, and the other day I was the one who made the first move. I've dropped _tons_ of hints and he's just not doing anything. He doesn't even flirt back" Hannah turned to hold up a dark blue shirt, which received a mixed reaction, so she put it back.

"It's Clay. Flirt isn't even in his vocabulary. You're one of the first girls to ever show any interest in him too, everyone thought he was gay until last year. He doesn't know what hints are, let alone how to pick up on them." Kat said. "Do you still have that black one? With the sparkles?" She suggested as Hannah continued to rummage through the closet. Hannah quickly found the one she was talking about and held it up for Kat. "Oh wait, that's the one that makes you look cheap. Never mind." Kat said, as Hannah rolled her eyes and put the shirt up.

"I get what you're saying, but I don't want to just ask him out and make it weird. There's still the chance that he _doesn't_ like me like that, and we've got a great friendship going." Hannah pulled out another black shirt, holding it to the camera.

"Keep that one out, it's cute." Kat said, as Hannah laid it out on her bed.

"What should I do? I think he likes me, but I'm not sure… I want _him_ to make the next move." Hannah said. She was an old school romantic, she liked when guys took charge. Though, taking charge was not something she saw Clay Jensen doing when it can to absolutely anything.

"Well, I know one way to find out if a guy likes you." Kat said suggestively.

"Which is…?" Hannah trailed off, scared of Kat's answer. Kat was much more daring than the brunette, and Hannah didn't think she could do half the things Kat did when it came to boys.

"Play the jealousy game." Kat smirked. Hannah turned to face her- well, the screen.

"You mean like…"

"Flirt with another guy tonight, or at least be seen with one. Then you'll really see where Clay thinks you guys stand." Kat winked. When she lived here Hannah saw her use the jealousy method numerous times. If a guy got jealous he was into you, if he didn't you may as well give up.

"That's not a bad idea." Hannah said. They'd made out twice, but hadn't discussed their relationship. So Hannah hoped she'd be able to read his body language once he saw her with another guy tonight. She was 99% sure he wouldn't say anything, that was just Clay. She'd have to look hard for the signs, but it was better than doing nothing at all.

"I've never seen Clay get mad, or jealous. Let me know what that's like." Kat laughed, remembering how quiet and subdued Clay had been. She'd never even seen him look at a girl the way he looked at Hannah.

"Actually when he gets irritated it's… Kind of hot?" Hannah said nervously, recalling a few days ago as she held up a blue plaid shirt to which Kat nodded.

"Kinky, Hannah." Kat raised an eyebrow. Hannah laughed, throwing a shirt at her laptop screen, which promptly fell to the floor.

"Shut up." They laughed together for a moment, before Kat started up again. "Wear that black tee with the plaid. It'll look grungy and laid back." Kat suggested. Hannah had never paired these two particular shirts together, but she thought it wouldn't look half bad now that it was mentioned.

"Thanks Kat, you're the best."

"I know I am." Kat winked. "Go get dressed, have enough fun for the both of us."

"I plan on it."

The two girls said their goodbyes, and Hannah closed the laptop. It was Friday at last, and they'd been out of school for the day. Everyone was buzzing about a party happening at a new kid's house tonight. Clay hadn't asked her, nor had she asked him, but it was somehow concluded that they'd walk to the party together. She'd dropped several hints over the past few days, trying to get Clay to ask her somewhere perhaps more intimate than a party. He'd failed to pick up on her clues.

So with Kat's help, it was decided that she'd have to drag Clay's feelings out of him tonight.

She changed her shirt, into the black tee and plaid that Kat had suggested. It looked nice, and she wondered why she hadn't thought of it sooner as she touched up her makeup. Nothing more than covering a pimple here and there along with some mascara and lip gloss. She didn't like eyeliner, the thought of a pencil near her eye freaked her out.

Quarter to eight, and her door bell rang, signaling that Clay was early as always. She smiled to herself, that boy was a punctual one, definitely a good boyfriend quality.

"I'll get it!" Hannah shouted, so that her parents wouldn't have to get up. She swiftly grabbed her bag and combed her fingers through her curls as she stomped through the house, finally reaching the front door and pulling it open.

"I'll text you guys! Love you!" Hannah called to her parents. She'd told them she'd either be home by midnight, or she'd spend the night off and that she'd be texting them to let them know.

If all went well, she wouldn't be in her own bed tonight.

Her parents called back their goodbyes, which weren't heard as Hannah was already out the door, shutting it behind her.

"Hey Helmet, no bike?" She grinned as the door clicked behind her.

"Unfortunately, my trusty steed has a broken chain." He told her, as they made their way down her steps and started to short walk to the party.

"How ever will you pedal me home?" She feigned shock, calling out his previous promise to give her a ride on his bike.

She watched as he laughed at her antics, feeling momentarily guilty for the stunt she was going to pull tonight. If he did in fact have feelings for her, she knew she was going to temporarily break his heart.

 _Only temporarily._

* * *

 **So how do you think Clay will react to Hannah's game? Personally I feel like he'd just sort of stand around awkwardly and let it happen, that's what he did in the show.**

 **BUT the difference between my story and the show is that Hannah and Clay are now a lot closer than they were before, so maybe Clay feels as though he's got dibs?**

 **Do you guys think Clay will speak up? Punch someone in the face? Nah that won't happen haha. Feel free to let me know in the comments what you'd like to see in the next chapter, it could very well go in several different directions and I have yet to pick which way I want it to go. Part of me wants Clay to suffer in silence in order to make you guys wait ;) but another part of me wants Clay to finally just go get her and let a guy know who's boss or something. I know the entire show every time she talked to or about another guy I was just like, "Clay, what are you doing? Step in idiot!"  
**

 **So throw ideas out, let me know. I'm torn.**

 **Guys, feel free to follow the lead of nerdess2o4, who PM'd me in order to threaten me with nonstop messages until I updated. If you want an update just get on my ass! It works! HAHA!**

 **Honestly though, I'm a bit of a perfectionist, especially when it comes to this story and how I'm capturing Hannah and Clay, as well as how Hannah is coping. I really don't want to mess that up. As for my other stories, if any of you guys read Hard Limits, it will be updated within the next week, at the latest. I'm having some major writer's block on that one, and I also want to go ahead and finish it so I can just post regular updates.**

 **Thank you all for your patience and love. xoxo. Review lovelies.**


	4. Chapter 4

READ: in my story, Jeff is not dead. We will touch on that night later on in the story, but a series of events ended up saving his life.

That is all. Enjoy.

* * *

They reached the house of Jason Skinner, who had started at Liberty High the week prior. He lived about midway between Clay and Hannah's neighborhoods, and wanted to throw a party to get to know everybody.

"Hey, I'm Jason. You are?" They were greeted by an average looking boy, dirty blonde hair and green eyes. It looked as though he was standing at the door in an attempt to meet everybody. He was slightly taller, and buffer than Clay. So Hannah kept him on her list of guys to possibly hang out with through the night, he seemed friendly enough.

"I'm Hannah, this is Clay." She spoke up on behalf of the shy boy next to her, that had escorted her to the party.

"Great to meet you! Go on in! Keg's are out back." He nodded towards the open door as he held up a red plastic cup. The two smiled at him, before walking into the house.

It was bigger than Hannah's, but smaller than Clay's house. A decent size for a party nonetheless. There were several people already wasted out of their minds, attempting to play Just Dance on a large flat screen mounted to the wall.

There was beer pong going on, people making out, and music blasting. All in all, it was your average high school party.

"Wanna go get drinks?" Clay asked. Hannah smiled and nodded, following him as he led her to the kitchen. She recalled that last time, he got the drinks for her. She wondered how she'd pull off this plan if he clung to her side the entire night.

They reached the kitchen, Clay pulled a coke out of the cooler. He only actually drank beer when he wanted to look cool, or when he was peer pressured. Hannah, on the other hand, wanted a drink of the alcoholic variety. She wanted a few actually, in order to calm her nerves. She was scared that things would go horribly wrong tonight, and she hadn't had the best party experiences so far.

So she grabbed a beer from the cooler.

She opened it, taking a sip before walking to sit in some plastic fold out chairs that were placed in front of the sliding glass door that went into the backyard. Clay followed closely behind her, sitting in the one next to her.

"Great view." He said sarcastically. Hannah laughed, the _view_ was watching a slieu of teenage boys try to tap a keg.

"I mean, it's not that bad for _me."_ Hannah nudged him with her arm and winked. She decided she'd start here, by straight up telling him that she didn't mind staring at the ten or so shirtless guys out in the yard.

"Oh, of course. You're a girl though. Me? Not really into it."

" _Sure._ Just attempt to keep it in your pants please." Hannah joked, getting a small laugh from him.

"I'll try to contain myself, it'll be hard though." He smiled as Hannah laughed harder.

"If anyone is overhearing this, it's just going to bring the gay rumors right back." He said as Hannah wiped tears from her eyes.

"Please, you're seen with the class slut _way_ too much for anyone to think you're gay." She said, referring to the nickname several guys at school had given her. She brought her beer to her lips, chugging at least half of it like she did the last time she was at a party with Clay.

Clay remembered the last party they'd been to together. He'd wanted to advise her to slow down, but he felt as though it wasn't his place.

After all, it's not like he was her boyfriend.

"I don't think you're a slut." He told her, once she'd separated the can of Bud Light from her mouth.

She remained silent for a few minutes, she wasn't sure if she should thank him, or yell at him. She might not be a slut, but it was still the reputation she had and he had to accept it.

She settled for silence. She brought the beer back to her lips, and finished it off.

"I'm going to get another." She told him, standing from her chair.

"Oh, alright." Clay wanted to tell her maybe she should wait a bit before she had another, but again- he wasn't her boyfriend.

At least, he didn't think he was.

She walked off, and Clay remained seated. She figured this would be a good time to start working on her plan, Jeff had quickly occupied the seat she'd left empty. Clay was distracted talking to him, so that gave her time to find someone to talk to.

First though, she got another can of beer and drank it as fast as she could.

She was starting to get light headed- finally- when Jason walked into the kitchen. She decided he would be a good target. He'd take the conversation as her trying to get to know the new guy, and she'd be able to see how Clay reacted to her talking to him.

Now, she knew Clay wouldn't be upset about her just talking to some guy. Clay was sweet, and oblivious to nearly everything. So Hannah knew she'd have to make some sort of physical contact with Jason.

Maybe she'd kiss him, he had a great pair of lips.

No, that was too far. Her thoughts were currently clouded by alcohol. She'd figure it out in a minute.

"Hey Jason!" Hannah called, waving him over to the bar. Clay looked up momentarily, an automatic reaction to hearing Hannah's voice, before going back to his conversation with Jeff.

"You and Hannah? Is it official yet?" Jeff pressed. He was more ready than anybody for those two to get together. He recalled the last time he'd seen them at a party together. Hannah had been left upstairs crying, and he'd ended up driving her and Sheri home later that night when Sheri's car wouldn't start. Hannah had been silent during the car ride, and Jeff still wasn't sure what had happened. Regardless, the two were joined at the hip, so he assumed they were okay.

"No. Actually, I have no idea what's going on." Clay said awkwardly, taking a sip of his coke.

"She came here with you, right?"

"Yea." Clay said.

"That's a good sign, girls don't go to parties with guys they don't like."

"I think it's been clarified that we like each other. We've also… kissed. Twice. We haven't talked about it though. We haven't decided what we are." Clay said, his face turning red as he admitted to kissing her, out of his own purity.

"She said she liked you?" Jeff asked, glancing behind Clay.

"She actually… she said she wanted me. You know…" Clay didn't say the words out loud. Partially out of respect for her, and partially because he was embarrassed.

"So let me get this straight. You guys are hanging out all the time, she's told you she wants you, you've even gotten physical. She came here with you, she spends all her time with _you._ That sounds like a relationship, don't you think?" Jeff raised an eyebrow. Jeff knew a lot more about girls than Clay did. Therefore, Jeff knew that a relationship status didn't always have to be clarified out loud for it to be in effect.

If the feelings were mutual…

"It does sound that way, yes." Clay nodded slowly. He was about to shit himself- did this mean Hannah was basically his girlfriend? Of course he still had to talk to her about it, but Jeff had some good points.

"So if you two are practically a thing, why is she doing shots with Jason?" Jeff nodded for Clay to look back.

Hannah was, indeed, doing shots with Jason.

While something about it bothered him, he wasn't going to say anything.

"Because she wants to?" Clay stated it as a question, not quite sure what answer Jeff was looking for.

"So you're okay with that? I'm pretty sure she just put back like, six. With _Jason._ " Jeff reiterated, putting emphasis on the fact that Hannah was with another guy.

"Okay, so she's not the most responsible drinker. She looks like she's having fun though." Clay said, honestly completely unsure of himself in that statement. Maybe she was having fun, but Hannah always seemed to get into trouble at parties. He feared for her, especially when she was as drunk as she was getting.

"It's not about how many drinks she's having Clay- but yea someone should cut her off soon- it's about who she's having the drinks with." Jeff said, trying to break through Clay's thick skull.

It finally clicked.

"Okay, I get your point. I don't see anything innappropriate going on though." Clay said. Jeff was silent, merely raising an eyebrow at Clay as if to say: Really? "Fine, something about it bothers me. But if I want Hannah to like me I'm not going to say she can't have guy friends. It's not right."

"True." Jeff agreed. "But I'm her guy friend. Tony is her guy friend. That Alex kid, he was her guy friend. Jason met her thirty minutes ago and is getting her drunk." Jeff said. The more Jeff spoke, the more uncomfortable Clay was getting with Hannah's current situation.

"I mean…"

"Just watch out for her." Jeff said. Clay nodded, that had been his intention all along. He saw Jeff's point about Hannah and Jason, but he still didn't see a reason to step in yet. At least, not without looking like a clingy, overprotective boyfriend.

Did he really care though?

Jeff gave him a pat on the back, before taking off into the backyard muttering something about showing the idiots how to tap a keg. Clay glanced back at Hannah, satisfied to see that she and Jason still had a good arm's length distance between them.

She laughed at something he said, and Clay so badly wanted to be the one making her laugh.

 _They're just being friendly._

He must have repeated that line in his head a thousand times, watching as they laughed together. Hannah had another drink in her hand, God knows what number it was.

They continued talking, and though the selfish part of Clay had planned to hog Hannah all night, he could handle the two of them talking. Then, Hannah stepped forward, and put her hand on his shoulder as she laughed. She was pretty drunk though, Clay assumed she just needed some balance.

Then came Clay's deal breaker.

Jason nodded towards the stairs. Hannah nodded. They linked hands. They began walking towards the stairs. If Clay knew one thing from experience, it was that going upstairs at a party meant one thing.

Regardless as to whether or not Hannah wanted to date him, he wasn't letting her go upstairs with Jason. She was much too drunk to make this decision for herself. Plus, Clay didn't want her to. A possessive part of him butted it's head, chanting _she's mine._

His mind was made up.

He dropped his red cup to the floor, allowing the coke to spill across the white tile.

He made a note to wipe that up later.

He crossed the kitchen in mere strides, everything he'd thought earlier was gone out the window. He didn't care if they'd discussed things or not- Hannah was his.

"Excuse me?" Clay said, rather loudly over the music of the party once he reached Hannah and Jason, who had just reached the bottom of the staircase.

"Huh?" Jason looked around, slightly buzzed, for the cause of the noise.

"Yea. You. Jason." Clay said. Jason turned to him, dropping Hannah's hand in doing so.

Clay grabbed it before Jason could take it back.

"I'd like my girlfriend back." Clay said, with a sarcastic smile. Jason's eyes went wide as he looked at Clay and Hannah's linked hands.

"Sorry bro. She came up to me, I didn't know you two were together." He put his hands up in defense. Clay nodded tightly, and Jason ran off quickly, immediately seeking out another girl to talk to.

He wasn't mad at Hannah- no. Like he kept telling himself, they hadn't clarified anything to do with their relationship status. He was irritated though. She'd said she wanted him, she'd come onto him. She was giving him the impression that she liked him, so why was she hitting up other guys at parties?

"Hannah?" He dropped her hand and turned to her in order to examine just exactly how drunk she was.

She burst out laughing.

"...Hannah…?" He said again, a bit unsure of what was going on.

"I… can't believe… you… it worked!" She gasped out between drunken giggles. Her words were slurred, and she wasn't forming complete sentences.

"What?" Clay asked, knowing he wouldn't get any further explanation.

"Oh shit!" Hannah straightened up abruptly, wiping her tears from her eyes. Her mascara smudged across her face with the action. "Jason said they ordered _pizza!_ "

She was completely obliterated, Clay made the decision to watch her for the rest of the night, and hopefully keep her out of the drinks for now.

"Let's go sit." Clay suggested, putting his arm around her in order to help her hobble to the couch.

"Pizza is so _fucking good."_

"I know, I know."

They were halfway to the couch when Hannah stopped moving her feet.

"Are you okay?" Clay asked as Hannah hunched over, bending down and moving her hair to try and see her face.

"My head… I need to lie down." She choked out. Clay simply nodded and turned her towards the stairs.

He was uncomfortable. He didn't want to take her upstairs, he didn't want to be in the bedroom of the party with her. Not because he didn't want her- because he definitely did. Rather, because he didn't have the best memories associated with bedrooms and girls.

Nonetheless, he dragged her up the stairs, supporting most of her weight. He was a skinny boy, so it was hard for him to do, but she needed to lay down if she wasn't feeling well.

This was the moment where Clay realized he'd do just about anything for this girl.

They'd finally made it up the stairs and into a bedroom. Clay placed her on the middle of the plush white bed, which was in a rather large room. It had no posters up, it was immaculately clean and had a nice dresser and recliner in the room.

This must be Jason's parents room.

Clay thought about how weird that was, as he crossed the room to shut the door. He didn't want to shut the door, and he definitely didn't want to turn the lights down- but he did. Hannah was saying her head hurt, and he didn't want the noise and the light to cause her more pain.

Hannah lay in the middle of the bed, groaning with her eyes shut. Clay figured he'd leave her be, and decided to sit on the plush recliner which let out a groan under his weight.

"What was that?" Hannah mumbled.

"It's just me." Clay answered. There was silence for a moment, before Hannah sat straight up in the bed.

"Oh no!" She wailed, sounding genuinely upset. Clay jumped up and had the light on in under a second, looking to Hannah to see tears streaming down her face.

"What is it?" He shot to the bed, kneeling on it to meet her eyes.

"What's the matter?" He pressed. She sniffled before making eye contact with him and saying:

"The pizza! I bet it's here!" She sobbed.

She was actually sobbing. Over pizza.

Clay felt as though he was babysitting a five year old.

"Hey, it's okay. I'll go get you some, alright?" He nodded in encouragement. She nodded back at him.

"Yea, that sounds good." She relaxed. He got up and left the room, running down the stairs to get her a piece of this damn pizza as fast as he could. It made him nervous to leave her nearly passed out drunk in the bedroom.

"Did I see you and Hannah go upstairs?" Jeff patted him on the back as soon as his foot hit the last step.

"Yea, where's the pizza?" Clay said, before he spotted the multiple boxes on the coffee table. He walked over to them, ripping one open and grabbing two pieces of pepperoni before placing them on a napkin.

"Need to refuel?" Jeff said with a wink, having followed Clay to the table.

"No. Nothing happened, she's drunk. I took her up there to lie down."

"How drunk?" Jeff asked, out of pure curiosity.

"She started crying because she thought she missed out on the pizza." Clay held up the two slices, proving his point.

"Oh, damn. Good luck." Jeff said. Clay nodded with a tight smile before jogging up the stairs. He entered the bedroom with the pizza, and Hannah looked like she might burst from excitement.

"Claaaayyyyyy. You're a superhero!" He shut the door and walked to the bed that she was still planted directly in the middle of. He sat on the edge of it, handing her the pizza and watching her practically swallow both pieces without chewing.

He'd be lying if he said he wasn't mildly disgusted.

"Hannah, did you smoke a blunt too?"

" _No."_ Hannah said with a roll of her eyes.

"Of course, sorry for asking." He responded. She burst out laughing again.

"You're so funny, Clay!"

"I… didn't say anything funny." He replied, causing her to laugh harder. He sat in silence for a few minutes, letting her get herself together.

"I like you Clay." She said when she could finally form words.

"I like you too Hannah." He said to her, not getting too excited over what she'd just said. She was still very, very drunk.

"How much did you have to drink?" He asked after she was silent for a few moments.

"Um… 3 beers? 2? Lots of shots with Jason. Tequila, I think? Man, Jason is cute."

"Total babe, that one." Clay muttered.

"Don't be sad Clay. You're cuter." Hannah mumbled. Though she wasn't in her right mind at the moment, this piqued Clay's interest.

"Oh I am?" Clay looked at her with a grin, causing her to giggle again.

"Actually… kind of hot." Hannah said, before plunging at him. She started planting sloppy drunk kisses all over his face and neck, before giving him a sharp pull. He wasn't expecting it, so he fell on top of her when she went backwards.

"Hannah." He got out between her kisses, which were much less pleasuring than her sober ones.

Which is absolutely the only reaosn Clay was able to focus at the moment.

"Hannah, stop." He said, pulling back. She wasn't strong enough to hold him down, so with a huff she released her hands from his neck.

"Clay, you always say no to me." She pouted.

"You're drunk. We can makeout all day tomorrow if that's what you want." He told her in order to avoid a dramatic meltdown.

Though he secretly hoped she'd remember that little promise and take him up on it in the morning.

"Alright." She grinned. "I'm going to sleep now." She decided, folding her hands on her stomach and closing her eyes. Clay snorted a laugh, shaking her a little.

"Hannah, why don't we go home to sleep?"

"Home?"

"I'll take you home and you can go to sleep." He told her. He didn't know how exactly he was going to get her into her house without her parent's seeing him drag their drunk daughter through the front door.

"Can I stay with you?" She asked. Clay didn't mind, of course, but wouldn't her parents worry?

"I think your parents would worry if you didn't come home." He told her.

"I'll tell 'em I stayed with Jess or something." She shrugged. Clay nodded, standing from the bed and helping her get up.

"Ready?" He asked her, to which she nodded sleepily. He once again supported most of her weight as they walked towards the door to the bedroom, pulling it open.

The sight outside of the door made Clay stop, grabbing Hannah's attentnion. When she opened her eyes what she saw cause her to straighten up suddenly, supporting her own weight as a very sober feeling washed over her.

"Oh." Was all she said, as she stared face to face with Bryce Walker.

He had a blonde girl pinned against the wall just outside the bedroom door, at the top of the stairs. He looked up as he heard Hannah, giving her and Clay a once over before nodding in approval.

"Shit Jensen, you hit that too?" He held out his hand for a fist bump. Clay wrapped his arm around Hannah again, inching her forward so that they could get down the stairs and leave.

"Fuck you." Clay responded lowly, moving Hannah forward more.

"Look, no need to be ashamed. Hannah might be sloppy but she's hot, you'll finally have something to brag about kid." Bryce told him.

Then, Clay did another very un- Clay like thing.

He let go of Hannah, trusting her to balance on her own for another minute, while he reared back and punched Bryce in the face with absolutely all the force in his body. The force of the punch cause Bryce to fall backwards- therefore rolling down the stairs. There was a chaos of cheers and curious teens gathering around to look at Bryce's bloody nose. People were chanting "Fight," but Clay ignored it all.

He was focused on the very frightened looking girl that had been behind him. She had back away, and he didn't know if she had been scared of Bryce, or _him._ He hoped in wasn't the latter.

"Hannah, are you okay?" Was all he asked, trying to gage her. She took a step closer, closing in the distance that had been put between them. As she stood about a foot away, he let out a breath of relief.

"Clay, I'm gonna-" She wasn't able to finish the sentence.

Clay's nicest shirt was instantly ruined by Hannah's vomit. What would he tell his mom?

* * *

Clay certainly didn't have the most fun night, but look how much he cares! I personally really like the way he came about in this chapter. I think he handled it well while still remaining himself. He punched Bryce. Fuck yea. As for Hannah... she's right. Pizza is great.

What happens next? Do they finally define themselves? Sounds like Clay has his mind made up what with his whole "I'd like my girlfriend back" bit. That's my favorite line this chapter, what's yours?

Love you you all xoxo


	5. Chapter 5

Jason wasn't a bad guy.

As much as Clay hated to admit it, Jason was one of the good ones.

Now, you might not get that impression seeing the fact that he was going to take a very drunk Hannah upstairs, but it was actually Hannah's idea to do the shots- and she initiated the flirting. Of course she had an ulterior motive, but Jason didn't know that.

After Clay punched Bryce, successfully knocking him down the stairs, Jason came running in, quite frantic. He didn't want the cops getting called out to his house. Once Clay gave him the excuse that Bryce had said something out of line to Hannah, Jason offered them a ride home.

"That'd be great." Clay had told him, Hannah's limp body tangled around his. Together, they got a blacked out Hannah into the back seat of Jason's car, Clay climbing to the front.

"You're a lucky guy, she's gorgeous." Jason said as he backed out of the driveway.

"Yea, I just… is it bad that sometimes I _really_ wanna kill her?" Clay asked, getting a laugh out of Jason.

"If she doesn't drive you crazy, she's not the one." Jason replied. Clay nodded, Hannah certainly had a way of driving him crazy. Like tonight- what had gotten into her? They'd be having a nice chat about responsible drinking in the morning.

"Can I tell you something?" Clay broke the silence.

"Oh, sure." Jason said.

"She's not my girlfriend… I don't think. I don't know."

"So you told me to back of because…?" Jason joked, he knew where Clay was going with this. Every guy has been in the awkward position of not knowing how to define a relationship status once or twice.

"We _act_ together, we just haven't clarified out loud."

"Ah." Jason nodded. "Well if I were you, I'd clarify sooner rather than later. Don't let a girl like that go." He advised. These words stuck with Clay through the night, and into the morning as he lay awake, watching Hannah sleep.

It was four in the morning, they'd only just gotten in around midnight. Clay couldn't sleep though, he kept replaying the night's events over and over in his head. She was facing him, soft snores coming from her slightly parted lips. Looking at her when she was this peaceful made Clay feel as though the night had been worth it.

He had her.

She stirred, opening her eyes slightly, then wider all of a sudden as she realized she wasn't at home. The night's events came rushing back to her all at once, and unfortunately, she remembered most of it. There were bits a pieces missing, but she knew the majority of what had happened. There was Jason, Clay, Pizza, and Bryce.

She wished she'd blacked out before she'd seen him.

"Hey." Clay whispered softly, unsure of how bad her hangover headache would be.

"Hey." She gave him a light smile, letting him know that she felt okay for the moment. They lay on their sides, facing each other, mere inches apart.

"How much do you remember?"

"Not much, it's all pretty blurry." She lied. She didn't' want Clay to worry about her reaction to being face to face with Bryce. She told herself she'd be fine.

"Well, Ms. Baker." Clay whispered with a grin, as to not wake his parents up. "You promised me we'd make out all day today."

"Did not!" Hannah laughed, though she did remember that particular event last night.

"Did too. Also said you liked me- called me hot." Clay had an arrogant smirk on his face. Hannah couldn't remember the exact words she'd used, so she denied it.

"Oh please? I called you hot? More like _adorkable_." She reached up to ruffle his hair, causing him to wrinkle his nose.

"Shut up."

"What time is it?" She asked, propping up on her elbow. It was still dark out, so she knew it was still night time.

"Around four."

"In that case, I'll be going back to bed. But first…." She trailed off, rising from the bed. Clay had left her in her clothes, only removing her shoes as to not invade her privacy. They weren't the most comfortable to sleep in, though.

Clay watched in amusement as she padded over to his dresser, wondering which shirt he'd be losing now. This would technically be number three, since she'd ruined one with her own throw up.

She rummaged through the drawers, picking one of his plain white ones. She did the same thing she'd done last time, and began stripping down in front of him. Of course, she had her back turned to him- so it was a tease.

He tried not to look, he really did.

But she provoked him, peeking over her shoulder. She was down to her underwear and bra.

"Clay." She said, maintaining eye contact with him as she unhooked her bra. "I _guess_ you're kind of hot." Her bra fell to the floor. Clay gulped.

She turned back around so that she was no longer making eye contact with him, and hooked her fingers into her panties.

"I suppose if I made a promise, I should keep it." The next thing Clay knew, Hannah's panties were hitting the floor. Her back was completely bared to him, and he thought he would hyperventilate.

"I'll have to think about it though." She pulled the white shirt over her bare body, and turned to begin walking towards the bed. Just knowing that she was completely naked under that shirt was enough to get Clay hot and bothered.

"Since you were so nice to me…" She was at the bed. "I guess I could do you some favors." She swung a leg over his abdomen, grinding into him intentionally as she settled herself on top of him. Clay was not proud of the noises he made.

"Baby, you'll like this." She whispered finally, leaning down and taking his bottom lip between her teeth.

Clay couldn't take it anymore, there was no way on earth he'd be able to reject her this time. He reclaimed his bottom lip, and attacked her mouth hungrily. His hands were trailing up the back of her thighs, and he was so close to-

"CLAY!" Came Hannah's voice, waking Clay with a start- and a hard on. The first thing he did was move to cover himself, his cheeks reddened with embarrassment as he realized he'd been having a wet dream about the girl right next to him.

"Good morning, sunshine." She smirked at him, like she knew something he didn't.

"What time is it?" He asked, not sleepy at all due to the current situation in his boxers.

"Just after nine. You're parent's just left, it's what woke me up. Don't worry- I doubt they heard your sleep moans."

Clay could feel his entire body turning red.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." His hand subconsciously went to cover his groin.

"Hm, sure. If you don't have a boner right now, why don't you go get me an Aspirin for this hangover?"

"Okay. I will." He said, not making a move to get up. "In about five minutes." He muttered, causing an eruption of laughter from Hannah, followed by groans as she clutched her head.

"So… How much do you remember?" He asked, hoping her answer would be the same as the one in his dream.

"Bits and pieces. It's all kind of black after you helping me upstairs. Everything before that is clear-ish." She lied. The bits and pieces part was true, but one bit she certainly remembered was seeing Bryce Walker's face. How could you forget that?

Clay was relieved. He didn't know that he shouldn't have been.

"So, what's clear then?" He asked, out of plain curiosity to see what she remembered.

"Of course doing the shots with Jason. I know I had a conversation with him, but I can't remember what was said. I know I was going to go upstairs with him, but you stepped in. Then I know I was suddenly in pain and wanted to go upstairs. After that… it's kind of hard to remember." She said, and it was true. The only part she didn't mention was how sober she felt when she saw her rapist right out side the door.

"So you don't remember puking on me?"

"No."

"Convenient." Clay mumbled.

"So I seriously barfed on you?"

"It was chunky too." He said. Hannah laughed, but he remained serious about the matter. That'd been a damn nice shirt.

* * *

Hannah and Clay didn't get to spend much time together the day after the party. In her drunken stupor, she'd never told her parents where she was. Their time was cut short by the shrill ringing of Hannah's phone, signaling that she was grounded for life.

She didn't bother answering it, she just went straight home to face her mother's wrath in person. It hadn't been as bad as she'd thought it would be, simply no phone and no friends for a week. She'd thought she was going to die of boredom without being able to see or text Clay, but she managed to survive until school Tuesday morning.

She thought it was odd that Clay wasn't waiting outside her door to walk her to school. She shrugged it off though, he knew she was in trouble and probably didn't think her parents would let them walk together. It could potentially be viewed as "hanging out."

So, she began the walk to school alone, phone in hand. Her mom let her have it for school "in case of emergencies," but it was to be handed back in when she got home.

Hannah used this time to catch up on her social media, she hadn't been on Instagram in three days. How was a modern day teenager to survive?She scrolled through, seeing various pictures of the party she'd been at, as well as selfies amongst other things, when one particular post made her stop in her tracks.

She called out sick (hungover) from work for the weekend, meaning she'd missed her shift with Clay. Apparently, Nancy had worked for her. Nancy was a cute girl. A short, skinny thing. Blonde hair and hazel eyes, a face scattered with light freckles. Hannah had never minded working with her before, she was nice.

Now though, Hannah's opinion was faltering.

The picture was a selfie, in which Clay was photobombing. In the picture it was clear that Nancy had a box of Mike and Ike's, and Clay was trying to sneak a few.

"This candy thief is lucky he's cute." It was captioned, and Hannah's blood boiled over something that she knew was nothing. She was suddenly mad at the both of them. Mike and Ike's were Clay and Hannah's thing- not Clay and Nancy's.

And she had the nerve to call him cute? To Hannah, it seemed as though Nancy liked Clay just from the post. It was flirty and cute, and Hannah was enraged even though she knew it made her seem silly. She probably wouldn't have thought anything of it if her relationship with Clay had been solidified, but it hadn't been. This made Nancy more of a threat, Clay was technically single.

She put her phone away and let it go for now, continuing her walk to school as a method of relaxation. She realized that this whole time she'd just kind of been assuming Clay was hers, and that he could technically flirt with anyone he wanted.

Though, she did recall at the party Clay called her his girlfriend. Had he meant that?

They needed to talk about things, and soon.

She arrived at school, walking straight in and to her locker. She wasn't in the mood for fun and games anymore.

Until she heard his laugh.

Clay's locker was close to hers. Just behind hers actually. As she heard his laughter flow down the hallway, she felt warm again, and forgot why she was upset in the first place.

Until she turned around.

Oh, right. Nancy. That's why she was mad. Hannah had shut her locker, and turned to see Clay laughing with Nancy.

Nancy was suddenly equal to scum in Hannah's mind.

The warning bell rang, insinuating that classes started in ten minutes. Nancy and Clay appeared to be saying their goodbyes, as they hugged and she walked off to her class.

They hugged.

 _They hugged._

Hannah knew Clay and Clay wasn't a hugger. Not with just anybody, anyway. So she stomped right over to Clay's locker, intent on asking him all about his new little friend, and when they reached the _hugging status._

"Helmet!" She greeted, stopping about a foot away from him.

"Hey Hannah." He said without looking up as he put his books in his bag.

"So, you and Nancy, huh?" His head whipped up.

"What?"

"You and Nancy. You guys are super cute together." She spat. He zipped up his bag and threw it over his shoulder, shutting his locker and making eye contact with her for the first time that day.

"She's not my girlfriend."

"You two sure looked cozy."

"Well, we're not." Clay said, agitated.

"Do you think she's cute? I could totally set you guys up." She said, with an obvious attitude about her voice.

"What's your problem?" He asked with a sigh. If anyone could drive him absolutely insane- it was Hannah.

"My _problem,_ Is you claiming me as your girlfriend and then getting all friendly with Nancy Davids." Two could play at this game.

"Well _my_ problem, is you saying you want me and then nearly going upstairs with Jason."

Another warning bell signaled that class was starting in five minutes. Hannah huffed, defeated for the moment, before she turned to walk to her class.

It was a long day.

During Science, Clay had partnered up with Nancy instead of Hannah. So, at lunch, Hannah sat with Jason instead of Clay.

They were playing a very childish game.

Clay still walked with her between classes, but things were silent and tense. Now, as she stood at her locker collecting her things to go home, he walked right past her. He always stopped and waited, holding her things for her as she sorted through her locker. Then, he'd walk her home, occasionally carrying her bag for her as well.

Today though, he walked straight past her, hopped on his bike, and left.

Her heart was shattered.

She sniffled, and tried not to let the tears fall as she went home and got changed for her shift at the Crestmont. She worked with Clay tonight, there was no avoiding each other there. She wondered if they'd talk as she adjusted her bow tie before walking out the door.

On the walk to work she'd lost control, and ended up walking into the theater with tear stains on her cheeks. She clocked in quietly, before joining Clay behind the counter. It was a Tuesday night, so things wouldn't exactly get exciting around the place. Clay sat at the far end of the counter on a stool, doodling in his notebook as usual.

"Hey." He said without looking up.

"Hey." She said back, her voice still warped by the lump in her throat caused by crying.

This time he looked up.

"What's wrong?" He asked, feeling guilty for how he'd treated her throughout the day.

"Nothing." She choked out, stacking cups to keep herself occupied.

"Hannah…" He said softly, overwhelmed with guilt. The truth was, he was using Nancy to make Hannah jealous the same way Hannah had used Jason. Nancy had a boyfriend, and thought Clay was just being friendly as usual. She also just happened to be a natural flirt, which sparked the idea in Clay to get some revenge.

He didn't think it would make Hannah cry.

"I said it's nothing." She snapped. Clay kept his mouth shut and doodled in his notebook for the next two hours, assuming that's what Hannah wanted.

Hannah didn't say anything else to him, she just did small things around the lobby to keep herself distracted. She wiped down tables, dusted movie posters, and made an excessive amount of popcorn before dismissing herself for her break.

So now she sat behind the Crestmont, pushing her McDonald's salad around with her fork. With a sigh she decided she couldn't eat, her stomach was too twisted today. She stood to throw it away, when a low voice signaled that she'd been caught.

"You should really eat that." Clay said as he rounded the corner, walking past her and sitting on the bench for his break.

"Not hungry." She muttered as she tipped it into the trash can, walking back to the bench and sitting next to Clay.

"You'll wither away." He tried to joke. Hannah wasn't amused.

"And you care because?" She shot back.

"Seriously Hannah, what's your problem?" He asked. He had been irritated when Hannah had flirted with Jason, so when he exacted his revenge, he knew she wouldn't be too happy with him. He didn't expect her to act downright hateful though.

The difference between Hannah and Clay? One was a lot feistier than the other. I'm sure you can guess which one.

"It's nothing." She responded in a tone that insinuated that it was _something._

"Just talk to me." He pleaded.

"Just talk to Nancy." She sneered, knowing full and well just how immature she was being. She didn't care. A sick part of her felt like she needed this fight.

"Hannah, I'm not fucking dating Nancy!" He snapped. They both froze, looking at each other in shock. Had Clay Jensen just snapped? He couldn't remember a time where he'd ever raised his voice at somebody like that.

"I know. I'm just…" She whispered.

"How do you think I felt when you were with Jason?" He said, his voice shaking as he tried to keep his tone down. He didn't want to yell at her again, but he was slowly losing it as they danced around their problems.

Hannah remained silent as he asked this question. She leaned against the cool brick wall, unable to answer because she knew she'd been wrong in all of this.

But it was working, wasn't it?

Clay began walking towards her very slowly, a look on his face that Hannah had never seen before. He looked mad, upset, conflicted. All at the same time. His eyes were a dark storm, and Hannah had to admit that it was kind of hot; in a twisted way.

"Hannah, I'm not good with words. We both know that." He was right in front of her now, maintaining eye contact with her.

"Then speak through your actions." She advised him, and the next thing she knew, Clay was leaning in. His lips were brushing hers slowly and softly, a tantalizing feeling. She pushed her head forwards slightly, deepening it. This kiss was nothing like their others, which had been primarily out of lust. This kiss stemmed from feelings, it was slow and meaningful.

This was what Hannah wished her first kiss would have been

She knew Clay was the opposite of Justin. Clay would never hurt her like Justin did. She suddenly put all of her trust into this kiss as she realized Clay would take care of her, like Justin should have.

"Hannah." He pulled away with shaky breath, glancing at her face with watery eyes. "You're mine." He choked out in a broken whisper, before letting his head drop to the crook of her neck.

"I'm yours." She clarified, relishing in the feeling of holding the boy that she had the most intense feelings for.

She would never let him go.

* * *

 **Okaaaay. So. I do realize that Hannah comes across as kind of psycho girlfriend in this, but that's the idea. I don't think her and Clay are very jealous people at all, but I could see both of them snapping at this point. I think a lot of people are actually more jealous when they like somebody than when they're with somebody. Hannah and Clay both struggle with that in this chapter. When Hannah sees that picture she freaks out because she realizes that Clay isn't hers, and that it would be so easy for him to just leave her for someone else. Now that they've clarified themselves, I don't think jealousy will be an issue anymore. It's just not like either of them to get jealous over little things, all of this was built off of tension.**

 **Now, believe me, just because jealousy won't be an issue, but they'll definitely have other issues. I remember when I watched the show, I thought to myself that if she'd lived and they got together, they'd fight ALL THE TIME. I think they'd primarily be good for each other, but Hannah is so snarky and Clay is so oblivious. I feel like Hannah definitely brings out a side of Clay that he didn't even know was there, and I plan on touching on just how complex a relationship would be with those two.**

 **Thank you for reviewing. Keep reading :) xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the wait guys, I had to take a break due to some health issues as well as life happening.**

 **I'm back with a plan though, and boy oh boy are you guys in for a surprise this chapter. Just a warning, it gets a tad bit smutty in this chapter. Nothing too bad, and this chapter is as far as I plan to go with scenes of the sexual nature. Everything else will be implied, as I know that it can make some readers uncomfortable. In this chapter, however, the point that I got to was fairly essential. You'll understand it when you get there, just wanted to put in a warning.**

 ** _Enjoy._**

* * *

"Okay, mercy! _Mercy!_ " Hannah squealed in between giggles.

A week had passed since they made their feelings for one another official. Things were... awkward to say the least. Clay would try to hold her hand in school only for it to get all clammy and sweaty from his nerves. They had only kissed a few times, small pecks in which Clay would ask permission for first- much to Hannah's amusement.

"There is no mercy." Clay smirked. He currently had Hannah pinned on his living room floor, tickling her to his heart's desire. They'd decided to spend their Saturday camped out in Clay's living room, watching movies on the big TV in their pajamas. They had thrown together a fort of pillows and blankets, Clay's parent's referring to it as adorable earlier in the day.

"Clay Jensen, I am going to kill you!" She panted.

"You won't kill me, I'm cute." He continued his assault on her sides, really only tickling her so he could hear her laugh.

"Clay, let her up." Mrs. Jensen said as she walked into the room, laughing at the two.

"Mom, you're supposed to be on the side of your own flesh and blood!" Clay exclaimed.

"I think I'm supposed to be on the side that doesn't result in Hannah getting pregnant." Mrs. Jensen smiled, watching the two teens turn stark red. In truth, the older woman wasn't actually concerned about that. She'd raised Clay to have more respect for a woman than to sleep with her after a week of dating.

"Well, you look nice." Hannah broke the tension to compliment the blonde, to which Clay nodded in agreeance. His mother was sporting a classic red dress with some black heels, her hair down and curled.

"Thanks you two, I'm meeting Clay's dad. We've got a dinner meeting about your dad's latest article, and I was invited. I've ordered you two a pizza, please use protection." She teased. The teens rolled their eyes this time and bid her goodbye, settling on another movie to put in.

45 minutes later they'd managed to finish off a pizza, and were ignoring the movie in favor of paying attention to Hannah's phone.

"He's such a tool." She muttered in response to Marcus' latest Instagram post. She felt Clay nod, as his head was propped on her shoulder. She'd been laying on her stomach scrolling through her feed, when Clay decided to join her. He was laying on his stomach as well, propping his head on her shoulder with his arm lazily slung across her back as he watched her play on her phone.

" _Such_ a tool." Clay agreed out loud, getting a small laugh out of Hannah.

She continued scrolling mindlessly through instagram, when a notification alerted her that she'd gotten a message. She opened it, not caring that Clay was reading over her shoulder, to see that it was Jason.

 _Mall tomorrow?_ It read.

 _Perfect!_ She replied.

"You're going to the mall with Jason tomorrow?" Clay asked tentatively. He didn't want to seem like an overbearing boyfriend, and he liked Jason, but he knew that Jason thought Hannah was _particularly_ pretty.

"Invade people's privacy much?" Hannah said sarcastically. She didn't really care what Clay saw on her phone, she had nothing to hide from him.

"Oh, sorry- I shouldn't ha-"

"Shut up." She laughed at his stammering apology. "Yes, I'm going out with Jason tomorrow. It's a surprise for _you_ , actually. Do I need your permission?" She raised an eyebrow, challenging him.

"What? No. Of course not. Just wondering, was all." He stated. Did it make him mildly uncomfortable that Hannah was going somewhere "top secret" with Jason? Yes. Was he going to be the clingy boyfriend that told her who she could and couldn't hang out with? No.

"Good." She said simply. "We could meet up after? I'll be home around seven, my parents will be out." She said with a playful nudge and a wink.

"Ms. Baker, are you trying to take advantage of me?" Clay said in mock appallment.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Helmet."

* * *

Hannah sat on her couch, anxiously awaiting her boyfriend's arrival. She may have felt like hot stuff in this outfit ten minutes ago, but her stomach twisted in knots as she anticipated Clay's reaction.

"Hannah?" Clay called from the front door as he let himself in, per Hannah's instructions. She didn't want to walk farther than she had to in these shoes, but she wanted to keep them on because they were just that pretty. Also semi essential to the outfit.

"In here!" She called, standing up from her seat, but not daring to move an inch. She adored the look of a high heel, but unfortunately didn't have much practice wearing them.

"Whoa…" Her heart thudded nervously as Clay appeared in front of her, unable to decipher whether _whoa_ was good or bad.

Clay took a moment to let the current image of her sink in, committing it to memory. She was wearing classy black heels, and a white dress that clung to her body and hit mid thigh. It was strapless, with somewhat of a plunging neckline. He didn't quite understand what was holding it up, but he didn't care. It was courageous and bold, sexy in a tasteful way. Her short hair had been parted down the middle and straightened, adding rebellion to the sweetheart look of her soft makeup.

She was the most beautiful thing Clay had ever seen.

"Whoa…?" Hannah repeated, curious as to what exactly he meant.

"You're stunning." Clay said, getting a small blush out of her, when another thought hit him.

"As much as I like this look on you… what exactly were you and Jason doing that required such a…" _revealing piece._ He didn't say the words. The dress was revealing, yes. She pulled it off in a sophisticated way though, and he didn't want her thinking she looked any differently.

"I told you, it's a surprise." She smirked, watching him squirm with pure desire. Whether or not the desire was purely for her, or if it was just to be in on the secret, she couldn't quite tell.

She could make an educated guess though.

"This _is_ a nice surprise."

" _This_ isn't the surprise, moron." Hannah motioned towards the outfit. "It's only a small part of it. I helped Jason, so he helped me." She shrugged.

"When do I get to see this surprise?" He took a step closer to her.

"Christmas." She let out a smile as she bit her lip, knowing full and well that he wouldn't be satisfied with that answer.

"Christmas?!" He said, with his mouth in a small O as he moved closer to her. Tentatively, he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into a hug. "Han, I can't wait until Christmas." He pouted into her shoulder.

"You're just going to have to. I guarantee that you'll forget about it until then anyway.'

"Will you be spending more top secret time with Jason?"

"Yes, I will."

"Then I won't be forgetting." He huffed like a child, displeased with the thought of his girlfriend refusing to tell him where she was going, with a guy that was obviously into her. He'd have to live with it though, as long as she was happy.

"Clay." She started, pulling away to look him in the eyes. "I'm yours." She brought her lips to his, kissing him slowly and softly.

At first, that is.

The kiss escalated, as most kisses do. She wrapped her hands around his neck, playing with small strands of his hair as the kiss slowly deepened. His hands locked on her waist, gently pushing her backwards until she was against the wall. His goal had been her bedroom, but he wasn't thinking coherently enough to lead the both of them there. This would have to do.

As he pulled away to catch his breath, he caught a glimpse of her breasts, which currently exposed more cleavage than he'd ever seen on her. He stared for longer than he should have, looking up to see that Hannah had caught him.

"Is this okay?" He asked, no need to explain what he wanted to do. She smiled and nodded at him.

"Just keep going, I'll tell you when to stop." She told him. He nodded before going back in to kiss her, rougher this time than usual. One of his hands reached around her back, slowly reaching down to cup her ass. The other hand made it's way into her hair, which felt silkier now that it was straightened. In a quick motion, he grabbed a fistful of hair and tugged it to the side, rough- yet gentle in a way, to expose her neck.

Hannah shut her eyes and let a series of noises escape her lips as Clay sucked and nibbled on the exposed skin of her neck and collarbone. His hands moved up from her butt and down from her hair, meeting in the middle of her back where the zipper of her dress started. He looked up at her briefly, only to be met with a nod of encouragement.

She wasn't going to have sex with him yet, but she wanted to feel more intimate with him. She felt calm enough to fool around with him this time, and she felt as though he deserved a little boob action for all the times she started him up only to shoot him down.

So she let him unzip her dress.

She wanted him to do everything he was doing, and this time the other guys didn't come to her head. This time all she could think about was how she hoped he thought she was pretty as the top of the dress fell down to her waist, exposing her breasts. It wasn't the kind of dress you could wear a bra with, so the cold air hit her bare chest suddenly, causing the skin to tighten up.

Clay hesitated, taking in the sight of what he swore was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Hannah was gorgeous to him regardless, but being topless put her on a whole other level in the seventeen year old boy's mind.

"You're so pretty." He whispered, easing her nerves as he brought his face back to her chest, kissing it lightly. His hand came up to cup one of her breasts as he kissed the valley between them, Hannah tilting her head back in preparation for the feelings to overcome her.

Every time she kissed Clay, her stomach clenched in a delicious way, and a familiar heat spread between her thighs. Though she'd never been as far as she was going right now, she knew how things were supposed to feel due to years of raging teen hormones and self exploration.

And, something didn't feel quite right.

The usual warmth was replaced by a burning sensation. The usual clenching in her stomach was overshadowed by a cramp, and she knew they needed to stop.

"Clay…" She said to attempt to get his attention. Clay, thinking she was saying his name out of pleasure, continued his attack on her chest.

"Clay." She sighed, giving his shoulders a push. This time he stopped, backing up a step and watching as she lifted her dress to cover herself.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked, a worried expression appearing on his face as he began to over analyze his every move.

"No… I liked that. I didn't want you to stop."

"Then why'd you make me?" Clay asked with a grin, hoping she'd change her mind and let him continue.

"Something isn't right." Hannah told him.

"Are you okay?" Clay asked, suddenly wondering if she was physically alright, or if he'd been too rough.

"Give me a minute?" Hannah asked, to which he nodded. She scampered into the hallway bathroom, zipping her dress up as best as she could before lifting the skirt of it.

The moment of truth.

She pulled her panties down slightly, to be met with exactly what she expected. There was an odd colored discharge smeared across the cloth of her underwear, with a pungent odor that she wasn't familiar with. It had burned when she peed for the past few days, but she'd hoped it was merely a developing UTI.

She'd had UTI's before though, and this definitely wasn't the same thing.

She took a deep breath, tears collecting in her eyes as she opened the bathroom door to meet Clay's concerned face.

"Clay… I think I have an STD."

The rest of their evening had been spent on the couch, watching television and avoiding the elephant in the room. Clay obsessively asked if she was alright, or needed anything. While she appreciated the thought, she was glad when he went home and she finally got some peace.

She woke up early on Monday, even though she was ditching school to go to the free clinic. She wouldn't be going to her normal doctor, which made her uneasy, but she had to go to the free clinic if she didn't want her parents finding out yet.

She answered some uncomfortable questions about the past few weeks. Yes, she'd had some abdominal cramps. Yes, there was itching and soreness down there. Yes, there was a fever present.

Hannah left with good news, and bad news. Good news: she wasn't pregnant. She already knew that though, thanks to birth control. Bad news?

Gonorrhea.

As she was leaving the doctor advised her to alert her previous partners to get tested.

She'd rolled her eyes.

She texted Clay as she climbed into the jeep, telling him that she was leaving the clinic and headed to his house. The waiting around, putting off actually going, and the series of tests she'd been subjected to took the whole day, and he'd be getting out of school now.

She fiddled nervously in her seat the whole way there, drumming her fingers on the steering wheel. What would Clay think of her now? She felt even dirtier than before, and she felt like Clay deserved more than a _diseased_ girl.

She pulled up to his house to see him waiting on the porch. He got up and quickly made his way to the car, asking if they could stop by McDonald's as he got in. Hannah agreed and backed out of the driveway, knowing what he was going to ask next.

"So… how'd it go?" He asked slowly.

"You tell me. Gonorrhea."

"Shit Hannah. Are you okay? Does it hurt?"

"I'm fine." She said curtly, before she could think. If she had a dime for every time he had asked if she was okay in the past 24 hours, she'd be on a yacht. She felt bad when he was silent though, he was just being nice.

"Sorry." She said. "It's bearable right now. Just uncomfortable. She said it'll probably get a little worse before it gets better. She wrote me a prescription." Hannah said, eyeing him.

"So you just have to take some pills? That's good." Clay said conversationally.

"I guess." She replied. "But is it really? I've got to get this filled and if I do it at my store my parents will know _of course_ , and what'll it look like if the Baker girl is at a Wallplex instead of her parent's store? Plus I'd had to pay there, and I've got no idea how much this'll cost. I took a huge risk just going to that clinic in the first place, and-"

"Hannah?" Clay cut her off.

"Yea?"

"You're rambling."

"Oh. Sorry."

"It's fine, just… worrying about the problem won't fix the problem, you know? Just give yourself a few days, you'll figure it out."

"For once ladies and gentlemen, Clay Jensen actually said the right thing!" Hannah cheered with a laugh.

"What do you mean for once?" Clay played along, acting offended.

"Do you not recall the time you brought up the list and attempted to use it as a compliment? Or the time you inadvertently called Jessica too cool to hang out with me?" She raised an eyebrow at him. She was no longer upset about the idiotic comments Clay had made in the past, but it was fun to tease him about them.

"Okay, I may not be the brightest bulb in the bunch." He joked, recalling those two situations and how he may have possibly said the wrong thing each time.

"Nah, you shine pretty bright, Jensen."

"I'm nothing but a burnt out flame compared to you."

"Okay… _that_ was smooth, Helmet. I'll give you that." The two laughed together, silence ensuing afterwards as Hannah pulled into the McDonald's parking lot as per Clay's request. Hannah parked, shutting off the car before turning to him.

"Okay but on a serious note, can we hang out at your place tonight? I don't know how I can look my parents in the face right now knowing I may have to go behind their backs…" She trailed off.

"Of course. Did you want to stay… you know? Like- the night?" Clay stammered. Hannah hadn't spent the night at his house since they officially got together, and their newfound status made him wary to ask. Would she find it innapprpriate now that they were more than friends?

"Your mom won't mind?" Hannah asked.

"No. She knows your still going through stuff, and despite her jokes she does trust us." He told her. She nodded slowly, pondering through the idea.

"And, _you_ won't mind?" She asked quietly.

"If I minded why would I ask?" Clay said, clearly confused. Hannah felt silly when he said that, but a small part of her still thought…

"You know… I don't know. It's stupid. I didn't know if you'd want me back in your bed now that I'm… diseased. Dirty. I don't know." She looked down at her hands which were folded in her lap.

"Hannah." Clay sighed. "Hannah Baker. Look at me?" He requested softly, pleased when she peeked at him through her eyelashes.

"Hannah, you aren't diseased, or dirty, or any of the things you think you are right now. This isn't your fault. This is just another thing that you did nothing to deserve, and yea it sucks, but I don't think of you any differently. Nothing could ever make me think of you any differently. You will never be disgusting, or dirty to me. You're so beautiful, Hannah. Please see that." He watched as a blush filled her cheeks, as she turned away to wipe her eyes with a sniffle.

"You made me fucking cry you sappy piece of shit!" She threw back in her usual sassy manner. Clay grinned to himself, he knew this was Hannah's twisted way of saying thank you.

"What do you say we go inside and get some Big Macs?"

"I am _not_ eating a Big Mac!" She scoffed, knowing that Clay knew she always ordered a salad from McDonald's. He _should_ know, he teased her relentlessly about it.

"You sure as hell aren't eating a salad on my watch." He shot back.

She laughed. Helmet made things so easy.

* * *

 **If I get anything wrong about this whole STD thing Hannah goes through in the next couple of chapters, please forgive me. I've never had anything like that so I'm relying purely on Google for this.**

 **Please don't kill me guys, this is where the story starts to really unfold haha. So what are Hannah and Jason up to? I promise Jason isn't going to be a problem in this story, he's actually a good guy. He's basically here to annoy Clay, and help Hannah with her little project. Unfortunately, you guys aren't going to find out what that is until Clay does ;)**

 **Had Clay get a little rough and pull her hair in this because honestly I low key feel like he'd be a freak in bed. It's the quiet ones you gotta watch out for! You guys agree? No, just me? Okay. I'll go home.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed the mass amounts of fluff in this, because shit is about to hit the fan. Read and review lovelies. XOXO**


	7. Chapter 7

"I'm never going anywhere with you again." Hannah said, rubbing her stomach as she parked her car in Clay's driveway. She'd told her parents she was staying with a friend for the night, and they told her to keep the jeep, they could use _ye old station wagon._

"Why?" He asked, sipping his chocolate milkshake. He had already finished one milkshake, and was currently drinking the one that he stole from Hannah. She didn't see how he wasn't morbidly obese with the amount of candy he consumed alone.

"You're gonna make me fat!" She exclaimed, as they got out of the car. She circled the jeep to meet him, as they walked up the steps to his house.

"Stop freaking out because you like Big Macs. I've introduced you to something beautiful, stop complaining."

"You'll regret saying that when I'm 300 pounds." She said, following him into the house.

"You mean you aren't already?" Clay joked, not realizing exactly what water he'd been treading on until Hannah slapped him upside the head.

"It was a joke!" He exclaimed, rubbing his neck where she'd hit him.

"A joke that assholes make!"

"Hannah you know you aren't fat. If either of us ends up being 300 pounds it'll be me."

"I _knew_ I wasn't fat. Now though, you've given me a body complex." She said dramatically. Clay rolled his eyes, making a mental note to never ever make a joke like that again. They walked into the kitchen to see Clay's mom cooking. Hannah wrinkled her nose, the thought of more food made her nauseous. Clay on the other hand- there was no doubt he'd eat again.

"Mrs. Jensen?" Hannah asked softly, pulling Laney's attention from the skillet.

"Yes, dear?"

"Clay called me fat." She pouted dramatically, pointing at Clay.

"Clay!" Laney slapped his head the same way Hannah had, as he had now made his way to stand next to his mother and eat bits of the food when she wasn't looking.

"Clay is the fat one." Mrs. Jensen said, as she was forced to slap a piece of meat out of his hand.

"I'm a growing boy." Was all Clay said in reply to the two women.

"You just had an entire meal at McDonald's." Hannah scolded, watching Clay and his mother fight as she tried to protect the meat from him.

"And it wasn't enough." Clay informed her.

"Hannah, honey." Laney said. "You'll learn very quickly that men have two moods: horny, and hungry." Hannah burst out laughing while Clay turned bright red, mumbling about how mother's did nothing but overstep boundaries.

"I'm going upstairs." Clay stated, grabbing Hannah's hand as he walked out the door. She stayed put, causing him to jerk back.

"Who says I'm going with you?" Hannah glanced at their intertwined hands.

"You're here to hang out with me." His brows furrowed. Clay was definitely book smart, but sarcasm often went right over his head.

"Well, your mother is a delight." The two girls smiled at each other. Clay dropped her hand in annoyance, turning to go upstairs by himself.

"Oh my gosh Clay, I'm kidding!" Hannah exclaimed, following him up the stairs to his room. He was sitting on the bed, and she shut the door behind herself before joining him.

"Well, what do you want to do?" Clay asked her.

"Oh… I've got a few ideas." She smiled coyly before leaning in to him.

The evening was spent kissing- Clay knew when to stop due to Hannah's current condition. It remained above the waist. They cuddled, talked about this and that, watched a movie and played a game of Life.

Hannah's eyes had lit up when she saw the board game sticking out on one of Clay's book shelves. She had just gotten done watching Clay eat his second dinner, and they were about to put a movie in when she'd seen it- so their plans changed.

Needless to say, it was a bad idea. They were both sore losers. The first time Hannah had won, Clay had ended up supporting six children on a plumbing salary, so he didn't make it far. He pouted and insisted that they play a rematch game, which Hannah lost when she went into debt trying to pay medical bills.

They'd soon put it behind them though, and now it was nearly midnight. Clay had just dozed off as they watched TV, but Hannah couldn't sleep. The cramping in her stomach was keeping her up, as well as the burning in certain areas. She got up slowly and went to the bathroom, in search of some pain medicine. She decided it wouldn't hurt to take a Tylenol and see if it helped.

She stood in the bathroom, leaving the door open out of pure thoughtlessness as she dug through the medicine cabinet.

Pepto? Not what she needed. Cough syrup? Also, not what she needed. She rummaged through the various over the counter medications, when one orange bottle in particular caught her attention.

It was prescribed to Clay Jensen- Celexa. She'd never heard of Celexa, what was that for? She was overcome with worry, she'd been so concerned about herself lately that she hadn't thought of Clay. Was he okay? Was he going through things she didn't know about? Obviously he was, if he had a prescription for something.

"Hannah, do you need something?" Hannah jumped as she heard Laney's voice, dropping the bottle.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I was just seeing if you guys had any Tylenol or something." She explained, nodding sheepishly to the medicine cabinet she'd been rummaging through.

"We've got some Advil, are you okay?" Mrs. Jensen said, pulling the bottle of pain medication out and handing it to Hannah.

"My stomach hurts." Hannah told her. Satisfied with this answer, Laney bent down to pick up the bottle Hannah had dropped, sighing as she grabbed it.

"The damn thing is still full. He absolutely refuses to take these." She shook her head in disapproval, putting the pills back in the cabinet before shutting it.

"What are they for?" Hannah asked quickly, scared she may be overstepping her boundaries.

"Clay had nightmares as a child, which stemmed from social anxiety and mild depression. He hasn't had the nightmares in years, but sometimes it worries me that he doesn't ever make any plans or bring friends home. I'm worried that it might be a result of the anxiety." She explained. Hannah simply nodded, pondering the fact that Clay possibly had as much going on in his head as she did in hers. While it made her feel less crazy, it also made her feel more selfish.

"Why don't we go get you a drink to take those pills with?" Laney suggested, giving her a warm smile to lift the heavy feeling surrounding them. Hannah nodded shyly, following the older woman down the stairs into the kitchen.

"How about some tea?" Laney asked her.

"Tea's good." Hannah responded, taking a seat at the kitchen table.

"I always make a pot of tea at night to help me sleep. When Clay was younger he'd wake me up every single night with his screaming. I'd make tea to calm us both down, and the habit just stuck." She explained as she put a kettle on the stove.

"Hannah, can I ask a favor of you?" She asked, turning around to meet Hannah's eyes while the water heated.

"Oh… sure." Hannah agreed, caught off guard.

"If Clay ever seems… not okay- like, mentally- can you let me know? Please? Don't worry about whether or not he'll be mad at you. I'm not going to shove that medicine down his throat right now, but if he needs it I need to know." Laney pleaded with the teenager. Hannah felt stuck. She didn't want to ever betray Clay's trust, especially since he was keeping secrets for her. At the same time, she understood where Laney was coming from as a parent.

"Okay." Hannah agreed. If Clay was suffering then she wanted him to take his medicine. At the same time though, she almost felt wrong for agreeing to this when Clay very well could have gone to her parent's about Bryce.

"Thanks. I wouldn't be so worried had it not been for those damn gay rumors. I know he acts like they didn't bother him, but there were times he'd come home crying to me about what some stupid kids said to him." Laney shook her head in disgust.

"He hasn't really talked about that much with me." Hannah admitted, suddenly feeling like a bad girlfriend for not having knowledge of his problems.

"Don't worry, it's something he avoids. It got to him a lot more than he'll ever admit and it's hard for him to talk about."

"Oh Jesus!" Hannah exclaimed, doubling over as a sudden pain to her groin brought tears to her eyes.

"Hannah, are you okay?" Laney crossed the kitchen quickly, kneeling in front of Hannah.

"Do you remember that thing we talked about?" Hannah looked up, tears streaming down her face from the pain that had left as soon as it came.

"Yes, I do." Laney nodded in support.

"It… I got gonorrhea from it. I haven't gotten the antibiotics yet because I haven't told my parents and I don't know what to do."

Laney took a deep breath, saddened by the girl's confession. She really liked Hannah, she was glad that Clay had picked such a sweet, pretty girl. As a lawyer who saw similar cases often, she knew exactly what rape could do to someone, and Hannah didn't deserve it.

"Honey, you need that medicine or this is going to get a lot worse. You've got to tell your parents. I know it's scary, but in the end I think you'll be glad you did." She was still kneeling in front of the teen, wiping the tears away with her thumb in a comforting, maternal manner.

"I know… I know." Was all Hannah could say.

"Let's make a deal, okay? I'll see what I can do about getting that prescription filled tomorrow, if you'll agree to tell your parents within the next week. I'll go with you if you want, but that gives you a few days to get your head in the right space." She offered. Hannah nodded with a shy smile, thankful that Clay's mom would do this for her.

After sharing a somewhat awkward hug, they drank their tea and Hannah was sent back to bed since there was school in the morning. Hannah climbed back into bed next to Clay, who unsurprisingly was still snoring away as he hogged the blanket. Nonetheless, she fell asleep quickly.

* * *

"Why is everybody staring at me?" Hannah whispered to Clay, who responded with a shrug.

The morning had been uneventful thus far. They'd woken up to the sound of Clay's alarm, and gotten dressed and ready for school quickly. Hannah had clothes that she had grabbed from her house, when she had told her parents she would be staying with a friend.

For breakfast Clay ate a frozen waffle that he'd heated in the microwave with no syrup, much to Hannah's disgust. Hannah declined breakfast, her stomach was churning after seeing Clay eat a floppy waffle.

The ride to school was filled with small talk as they made plans for what they'd do later in the day. Hannah didn't tell him about her late night conversation with his mom, nor did she plan to at the moment.

They walked into the school, getting several stares. They both ignored it at first, they figured people were just finally figuring out that they were together. Some people just weren't as in on the loop as others.

Now though, as they stood at Clay's locker in the hallway, Hannah noticed that _everyone_ was staring. Some were even whispering, and Hannah had been through the rumor mill enough times to know that something was being spread.

Tentatively she pulled out her phone, shocked to see that she had several texts, snapchats, messages on twitter, anything you could think of. She quickly looked through her texts to see that the majority of them said things like _Hannah, is it true?_ Or _Wow slut, you get what you deserve I guess._ There was also one from Jason, which gave her a clue.

 _Check Facebook._

Hannah did that hurriedly, Clay looking around his locker muttering about some notes he'd lost. She rolled her eyes at his oblivion. As soon as the app loaded she saw exactly what Jason had wanted her to see.

Pictures of her, at the clinic.

Now, you'd have to be stupid to not know that it was a women's clinic. No one was thrown off by the building's name "General women's care." Everyone in town knew it was basically a knock off planned parenthood.

There were pictures of her entering and pictures of her leaving the clinic with paper work. Long story short, her secret of having Gonorrhea was safe- but what everyone else thought was possibly worse.

They thought she was pregnant.

Skimming the comments she realized quickly that everyone had been staring at the both of them because everyone thought the nonexistent baby was Clay's. She felt sick to her stomach. Normally she might even laugh off a rumor like this, it'd die down in a few months when there was no baby bump.

This time though, her boyfriend had been dragged into it. He was also the subject of the rumor, and now that Hannah knew his mental health wasn't as good as he let on, she was concerned about what this might do to him.

"Clay?" Hannah said shakily, trying to hold back tears.

"Yeah?" He looked up from his bag, which he'd been shoving books into.

"Apparently I'm pregnant, and apparently it's yours." All of the colors drained from Clay's face as he dropped the books he was holding.

"Whoa I'm not ready for this, I'm way too young to be a dad. Shit Hannah, why tell me here in the middle of- wait a second, we haven't even had sex."

"I was wondering when you'd realize that." Hannah said dryly, holding her phone out to him so he could see the various things written on Hannah's Facebook wall.

"Who took these?" Clay asked. Hannah shrugged, if she knew who took them she wouldn't be in this situation right now.

"Shit." Clay muttered, striking Hannah's attention.

"What?"

"Your mom just texted you. She wants both of us at your house straight after school. I'm assuming she saw." He explained. Hannah face palmed, exhaling loudly. Of course her mom saw all of this, it was on _Facebook._

"Fuck." Was all Hannah could choke out.

Clay put his arm around her, and they walked to class. It was all they could do. Ignore the stares and whispers, because they knew the truth, and they tried to tell themselves that was all that mattered. Hannah was able to keep her head in her books for most of the day, not paying any mind to the people around her. Clay was her rock for the day, and didn't leave her side.

Until 5th period.

5th period, Hannah and Clay had study hall, which they typically met in the library for. Clay and Hannah had gone in a sat their things down, before Clay dismissed himself to go to the restroom. Hannah sat alone, trying to get started on some homework, when someone tapped her shoulder from behind.

"Bryce?" She said incredulously as she turned around. He had some nerve to approach her like this.

"Hannah." He said, a worried expression on his face. His usual outgoing demeanor was gone as beads of sweat ran down his forehead.

"It's… It's Clay's, right?" He whispered.

"Excuse me?"

"The fucking baby. It's Jensen's, right? No chance it's…" He trailed off.

He'd raped her, and he was seriously worried that the nonexistent baby was his.

"There is no fucking baby Bryce. I kind of wish there was though, maybe then you'd feel an inkling of regret for what you did." She said in a hushed whisper, since they were still in the library after all.

"What do you mean? We were both there that night, don't act like I forced shit on you." He spat.

"Fuck off, Bryce." She rolled her eyes, turning away from him in hopes that he'd leave. He didn't.

"If you aren't pregnant then why were you at the clinic?" He pressed. "You know, you aren't the first girl to do this."

"Do what?" She turned back around.

"Try to say their pregnant to get some fucking money. Even if you are, doesn't mean you're getting shit from me. You probably don't even know who the father is." He said, convinced that Hannah was pregnant and extorting him for cash.

"Bryce fucking Walker. I'm not pregnant, and even if I were pregnant with your baby, I wouldn't come to you. I wouldn't want my baby around a fucking rapist. You wanna know why I was at the clinic? Maybe you should go yourself. Does it burn when you piss?" She left the question hanging as his eyebrows furrowed. "Yea, I bet it does. Now I suggest you leave before I make a scene."

"Rapist, _right_. You wanted it, slut." He said finally, before adjusting the strap on his bag and walking out of the library.

Hannah was proud of herself. Even if she broke down crying the second he walked out, she was proud of herself for holding it together and standing up to him while he was in front of her. She didn't think she'd had the strength to do it. So now, while she sobbed quietly at her table, she gave herself a pat on the back that she so desperately needed.

"Hannah, what's wrong?" Clay asked as he returned as sat next to her, placing a hand on her back to rub circles on it.

"It just… hurts." She lied, motioning to her nether regions. Clay nodded in understanding, a string of questions coming from his mouth instantly.

"Are you alright? Do you need some Advil or something? Do you wanna go to the nurse and lay down? We can just go home if you want. Do you want to leave?" Hannah nodded at his last question.

"Yea, I want to leave." She sniffled. Clay quickly gathered his things and put them in his backpack, as well as gathering her things for her. He held her hand as they walked out of the school together, preparing to face the storm that was Hannah's parents.

"Do you want to go to my house for a bit before we talk to your parent's?" Clay offered once they were a safe distance from the school.

"No… let's go to my house. My mom should be home today. I'd rather tell one parent right now, let her relay the message." She explained.

So they walked in silence to Hannah's house, there was no car out front because her dad had the station wagon and the Jeep was left at school. Hannah would get it later, she didn't have to strength to drive right now. She could see her mom through the window, standing at the kitchen sink washing dishes.

"Ready?" She asked Clay, who nodded silently as they walked up the steps to her front porch. Hannah had never in her life been so afraid to turn the door knob to her front door as she was in that moment.

They walked in, not bothering to be quiet as they dropped their school bags onto the floor. Hannah's mother came in to see what the noise was about, a dish rag still in her hand.

"What are you two doing here already?" She raised an eyebrow, silently demanding a good explanation.

"Mom, we need to talk." Hannah said in a shaking voice as her lip quivered.

"Yes, we certainly do. All three of us." She looked at Clay with pure hatred, because at the moment she was under the impression that he had impregnated Hannah.

"No, mom. It's not what you think. I'm not pregnant. Can we sit down?" Hannah now let the tears stream freely down her face, unable to be strong any three went into the living room, Clay and Hannah sat side by side on the couch while Mrs. Baker sat on a chair across from them.

"I'm waiting." Olivia said, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Mom, something happened to me. Something...bad."

* * *

 **Ohhhh shit y'all.**

 **So first of all, Hannah and Clay's 5th period study hall is a thing we had at my high school, where you get a free period to go get tutoring or catch up on homework, just in case any of you guys didn't know what that was.**

 **Second of all, I'd like to address Clay in this chapter. In the show, it touched on Clay possibly having some mental issues, which is something I hope they'll cover farther in the second season. For now though, this is just my theory as to what Clay's story is, which we will be delving father into. Celexa is actually the medicine that I take for my anxiety/depression issues, and since I didn't know what Clay's medicine was exactly I just decided to go with that, it's used to treat basically any mental illness.**

 **Of course, this story focuses on Hannah, but I'm thinking after I finish this one I'm going to do a sequel which focuses on Hannah helping Clay with his issues- because everyone has issues of their own.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed, strap on your seat belts boys and girls because it's a rollercoaster from here on out :)**


	8. Chapter 8

"Hannah, are you hurt?" Olivia's anger was pushed aside with concern for her daughter, who was now sobbing uncontrollably across the room.

"I wasn't going to tell you… I didn't want to stress you. Now I guess I have no choice."

"Hannah, I need you to tell me what's wrong." Her mother said, nearly hysterical herself.

"Mom." She took a deep breath. "There's no easy way to tell you this. There's no way to beat around the bush. Mommy, I got raped." Hannah cried. She hadn't called her mom _mommy_ in years, but at the moment she wanted more than anything to be child again.

Olivia couldn't say anything, or do anything to make Hannah feel better, and she knew that. For the first time in her parenting career, she couldn't fix it and make it all better. She couldn't place a bandage on the wound, or tell Hannah to get up and walk it off. All she could do was hold her arms out and be strong for the distraught teenager who launched herself at her mother.

Clay suddenly felt like he was an intruder on a private moment. Hannah's head was buried in Olivia's shoulder, so Clay stood up motioning to Hannah's mom that he'd be back. She nodded, thankful for the privacy.

Clay crossed the room and grabbed the keys to the Jeep from Hannah's purse, he figured if he went to get it that would give them time to talk. Clay had his license, but his parents didn't quite trust him with his own car yet. Could you really trust any teenage boy to take care of a car?

He exited the house quietly, wiping away a few tears of his own as he made his way to the school, walking silently with his hands in his pockets.

When he reached the school, a class change was in progress. He decided to get in the Jeep as quickly as he could, they'd been lucky enough to not get caught the first time they left the school. He climbed in, shutting the door behind him as he tried to get comfortable. Why did Hannah have the seat so damn far up? Were her legs two inches long?

As he adjusted the seat to accommodate his legs, he was startled by a tapping on the window of the car.

Bryce?

Clay rolled his eyes and ignored the jock, putting the keys in the ignition.

So, Bryce opened the car door.

"I thought I locked that." Clay muttered stupidly, to himself.

"Obviously not." Bryce propped his foot up, holding the door open with his leg as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Look, Jensen. You and that little bitch of yours have some nerve. Don't think you're off the hook for what you did at the party- cause you're not. Tell you're little girlfriend that if she calls me a fucking rapist again things will only be worse for you when-"

"Maybe she called you one because you are one." Clay cut him off. "When did you talk to Hannah anyway?" Clay asked positive Bryce was lying.

"5th period, in the library. She said she's not pregnant, actually she told me I should be heading to the clinic myself. Now look Jensen, I don't hit girls. So if that little slut gave me something, you'll be taking the punches for it. Understand?" Bryce threatened.

"I can assure you, _she_ didn't give _you_ anything." Clay said with a gulp. When Bryce got tested and found out he had Gonorrhea, there was no doubt the entire school would think Hannah gave it to him in under 24 hours.

"If she's pregnant, you're both screwed because I'm not claiming that baby as mine. Who knows how many men Hannah's fucked in the past- FUCK!" Bryce exclaimed, cut off by Clay slamming the door shut on his leg. Clay reopened the door just enough for Bryce to get his leg out.

"Talk shit about Hannah again. I dare you." Clay said in a low voice, before shutting the door to the Jeep and driving back to Hannah's house.

Clay pulled up in front of the Baker residence, contemplating whether or not he should knock as he walked up the steps of the porch. Luckily it was a decision he didn't have to make, as Hannah pulled the door open, giving him a confused look.

"You got the Jeep?" She asked. "You can drive?" She stepped aside to let him in.

"Yes I can drive. Mom just won't get me a car until I'm eighteen." He explained. Hannah nodded, grabbing his hand and tugging him along to her bedroom. She shut the door behind herself and they both plopped down onto the bed.

"How'd things go?" Clay asked, twiddling his fingers in his lap as they sat awkwardly next to each other.

"Well. we cried for a few minutes. I told her about the STD. She said she's going to tell my dad in a few days, and we'd talk about what I wanted to do. So, I'd say it went well. It feels good to not have to hide it anymore."

"That's good. I'm glad you're happy." Clay nodded. Hannah simply smiled, pushing him back onto the bed until he was laying down, so she could cuddle into his side. They lay in silence for a few minutes, enjoying the warmth and scent of one another.

"What took you so long to get the Jeep?" Hannah broke the silence.

"Had a chat with someone." Clay shrugged to the best of his ability, as one arm was behind his head and the other around Hannah.

"Who?" Hannah pushed.

"Why did you lie to me today?" Clay said, unable to control himself. The question had made him think about Bryce, and thinking about Bryce made Clay think about what had actually happened in fifth period.

"I asked you a question. You can't answer a question with a question." Hannah replied, propping up onto her elbow.

"And you can't dodge a question just because you know you're in the wrong." Clay said, his eyes not breaking from the ceiling.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Hannah sat straight up, Clay following suit.

"Yes you do Hannah." He pushed. He was disappointed that his girlfriend had lied to him, and he felt like he possibly did something wrong, something to make her feel like she couldn't tell him the truth.

"No, I don't." She said, adding in an eye roll just to piss him off.

"Don't roll your eyes at me when I'm trying to help you." Clay snapped, absolutely hating the action.

"I don't need your help." She quipped. "If you think I need help so fucking badly you can get out, because I don't. There's nothing wrong with me." She said in an angry whisper so her mom wouldn't hear, pointing to the door.

"I never said there was anything wrong with you, I'm just trying to figure out what made you feel like you had to lie to me." Clay said, not budging from the bed.

"I didn't lie to you!"

"So you didn't talk to Bryce?" Clay asked, watching as Hannah froze.

"How do you know about that?"

"Because he stopped me when I went to get the Jeep. Said shit about you telling him to go get tested, but in my opinion you should've just not told him and let his dick fall off."

"I didn't know what to say, he wouldn't leave me alone. That seemed to scare him out of the library though." She said, a silence hanging in the air afterwards. "I'm sorry." She whispered. Clay simply put his arm around her, pulling her close again.

"You don't have to hide things from me."

"I just feel like I'm dumping too much on you. It makes me feel selfish." Hannah said quietly into Clay's shoulder.

" You aren't selfish though. Besides, if anyone deserves to be selfish right now, it's you. You do whatever you need to to cope."

"What about you though?" Hannah challenged. "How are you coping? I know it's not easy for you either."

"It's a lot easier for me than it is for you." Clay said, perplexed as to why Hannah could never give things up. Couldn't women just agree and move on sometimes?

"Just because it's _easier_ for you doesn't mean it's easy by any means. Clay, are you okay?'

"I'm fine, Hannah."

"Okay, if you're sure…" She said, sounding unsure herself.

"Is there something going on?" Clay asked. She paused, unsure of whether or not she should tell him the truth.

"No." She settled for lying, convincing herself that it was for his own good.

"Okay." Clay said, and for once Hannah was thankful that her boyfriend was simple minded.

"Why don't we do something to take our minds off of all this?" Hannah suggested, smiling warmly at him.

"Oh, sure. The Crestmont is playing-" He was cut off by Hannah placing her hand gently on his thigh, which immediately over ruled all thoughts going through his head.

"I didn't say we were leaving this room." Hannah whispered, sending chills down Clay's spine when he felt her breath hit his neck. He hadn't realized how close she'd gotten.

"O… kay. So you want to watch a movie in here?"

"Clay, I promise you I will watch Lord of the Rings a thousand times next weekend if you will shut up for just two minutes." Her hand slid up his thigh, now closer to a certain area than it had ever been.

"Hannah your mom is-"

"Gone. She was waiting for you to bring the Jeep back so she could go talk to my dad. Didn't you hear the door shut?" She said. Clay swallowed hard, realizing he might not be able to get out of this.

He wanted to smack himself. Did he really want out of this situation?

"Do you really think this is a good idea? I mean you sort of just told your mom that you were…" He trailed off, not wanting to completely ruin the moment.

"I need this Clay, please. I need something. I can't explain why, I just need it." She begged in a soft voice. Clay still wasn't completely comfortable, he wanted more of an explanation- but he knew he couldn't force her to explain what she didn't even know.

So, he nodded.

Hannah swung herself in between his legs, all it took was a few minutes of kissing while she was on top of him to get what she desired.

The last thing Clay could clearly remember was Hannah breaking the kiss, moving down between his legs to unzip his pants.

Hannah glanced at Clay, wiping her mouth once again as she observed the sweaty heap of a man on her bed. He was still trying to collect his breath, and she was still trying to get the taste of his fluids out of her mouth.

* * *

She'd thought that by doing what she just did to Clay, she'd feel closer to him, and farther from Bryce. She'd been hoping that it would fill some sort of void if she did something sexual by choice. It didn't though, all it did was make her feel more like a whore and force her to swallow something that she'd never swallow again if she didn't have to.

A part of her heart fell as Clay reached his release. It had been the ultimate power trip, and she'd felt on top of the world for a few minutes, until he tried to return the favor. She had to stop him and remind him that he couldn't do anything to her, because she was still infected.

 _Infected._

The word was playing in her mind 24/7 at this point. Diseased. Infected. Dirty. Used. All of those words were words she currently used to describe herself, and she didn't know why.

She positioned herself to sit against the headboard, with her legs out in front of her. Clay wasted no time, laying his head in her lap with the same grin he'd been wearing for the past five minutes.

Hannah felt guilty. It was obvious that through that act Clay suddenly felt more attached to her, closer to her. She wanted to feel the same way, that had been her goal, but she didn't.

Maybe once they had sex she'd feel closer to him, though she'd have to wait a few weeks at least to test that theory. At this point she didn't really care what she gave up, there was just something inside of her that craved to be as close with Clay as humanly possible, for the mere sake of feeling loved and wanted.

"You okay?" Clay turned his head to glance up at Hannah.

"Yea." She smield down at him, not wanting to ruin his moment. "You?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I'm great." He grinned again, turning his head back to stare at the wall.

She laughed to herself, bringing a hand up to his head and absentmindedly stroking his hair. She cared about him more intensely than she'd ever cared about anything before.

So why didn't she feel close to him?

* * *

Hannah and Clay walked to school together the next morning, Clay talking more than Hannah had ever heard him talk. He was rambling about anything and everything, obviously feeling a lot more comfortable around Hannah after what had happened the previous day.

Things quickly grew tense between the two when Hannah received a phone call from Jason, asking if she wanted to meet up after school. Clay still wasn't fully on board with the idea of Hannah doing whatever she was doing with Jason while refusing to tell him what it was about.

The conversation was cut off after that and they walked to school in silence, Clay hadn't known he was the jealous type, but then again he'd never actually been in a relationship.

When they arrived at school they stopped at Clay's locker first, grabbing a notebook he needed. They turned in the direction of Hannah's only to see a group of students blocking it, all of them laughing and taking pictures of something.

Hannah and Clay pushed through the crowd, confused by the amount of people saying things along the lines of "Gross, don't touch me." until they reached the locker.

Hannah and Clay both saw exactly what everyone was laughing at, and taking pictures of.

Her locker.

It seemed that someone cared enough about Hannah to decorate her locker- with her test results. There were also several fliers advertising that Hannah was a slut, they all had her phone number written on them saying to call if you wanted a good time- or gonorrhea.

Tears welled up in Hannah's eyes, out of pure rage as she turned around to face the crowd.

"Get the fuck away from here! All of you!" She screamed. The crowd quickly thinned out, people muttering about her being psycho as they walked off. Hannah quickly started ripping the papers off of her locker as she cried. The entire school knew what she had, and she didn't even know how.

"Hey Hannah!" She turned as she heard a voice she didn't recognize. It was some freshmen kid, who probably only knew her due to her reputation. The boy walked up to her, quickly grabbing her arm and pulling her towards him as he opened his camera and took a selfie next to her.

"Think this'll be enough to make everyone think we fucked?" Hannah's mouth dropped open, did everyone think she was that easy due to these test results?

"It probably is." The kid continued. "Everyone knows how easy you are, especially now." He pointed to her locker, opening instagram to post the picture. Hannah stood there speechless, not caring what the kid posted at this point.

She suddenly remembered that Clay was standing behind her, and that he hadn't said anything the whole time. He hadn't defended her in front of the crowd, he hadn't attempted to comfort her at all, and now she had a boy calling her a slut to her face.

Yet, Clay just stood there.

"Aren't you going to say something?" She asked Clay, more hurt than she'd ever been by him.

"I…" Was all he could say, he himself didn't know how to handle the situation. The kid walked off, leaving Hannah and Clay alone.

"What the fuck?" Hannah asked as she turned her body to fully face Clay.

"What was I supposed to do?" Clay threw his arms up.

"I don't know, maybe at least say _Hey, she's not a whore!"_ Especially when there's a freshmen idiot berating her.

"Hannah, it's no use. People are going to think whatever they want, I can't change everybody's mind!"

Hannah stood there, looking at him in complete shock for a minute as tears welled up in her eyes. A wave of sadness came over her as she decided then and there, that she was giving up.

"I think I'm going home." She said monotone, walking past him.

"Hannah… I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that." He followed after her, putting a hand on her shoulder only to have her shrug it off.

"Please… leave me alone." She said without turning around.

"At least let me walk you-"

"No." She snapped. "I don't want to be near you right now."

So Clay watched, as the girl her loved walked out of the school and left him behind.

* * *

 **No, they're not breaking up. So, calm yourselves. She's just mad, and I would be too.**

 **Sorry this update took so long, it was just really hard to write and I'm still not too happy with it. Next chapter you guys will get a tiny hint as to what she's doing with Jason.**

 **I know she moved a little fast with Clay in this chapter, but it's very essential to the story line. Hannah's doing things out of the ordinary, one minute she feels like a slut and the next minute she wants sex just to feel accepted. So, the speed at which they move is key to Hannah's healing, and I included what they did in this chapter to actually show that she's still far from okay.**

 **Okay guys… I kind of did a thing.**

 **I got an idea for another 13rw fanfic, and I started writing it. I still plan to finish this one as well as do a sequel, but I think you guys would also enjoy this other one I've started.**

 **Basically, in the other story, the events of the show are the same. Hannah killed herself and sent out the tapes and all that. The story takes place about two years after, Clay is starting college and gets paired with a girl for a project in their Philosophy class, where the goal of the project is actually to find out as much about the other person as you can in a month. Clay becomes somewhat obsessed with this girl because in some ways she reminds him of Hannah, but the reality is she's a lot more than he can handle.**

 **In the end it'll be a sappy love story about Clay finally being able to move on, but boy do I have plans for that one. You'll kind of hate the OC at first because she's super rude to Clay for seemingly no reason, but the fun part about the story is that you find out more and more things that justify the girl's actions. I just thought it was a different idea, and it's fun to write.**

 **So, be on the lookout for a story titled: Philosophy.**

 **Read and review guys, maybe we can hit a hundred reviews with this chapter? That'd be great!**


	9. Chapter 9

**WARNING: Read with caution. This chapter hits some really sensitive stuff.**

* * *

"I like that one." Hannah pointed to the screen of the laptop over Jason's shoulder. She had still fulfilled her promise to come over and help him with his project, though her school day had been much shorter than his.

"Yea?"

"Yea." Hannah said quietly, biting her lip.

"Don't second guess yourself." Jason advised, turning back to his laptop. Hannah nodded, even though she knew he couldn't see her.

 _Don't second guess yourself._

Her mind was made up.

"Jason, could you do me a favor?" Jason remained silent, not feeling the need to say yes out loud. She knew he'd do anything for her at this point.

"Can you… make sure these get to Clay? Christmas day? That's what I promised him." She nervously shifted her weight from one foot to the other, she had told him all about the fight they'd had in the hallway before she'd left school.

"You still want him to have them? Aren't you guys on a break now or something?"

"No… not on a break. We just had a fight. Can I tell you a secret?" Hannah asked him, her eyes suddenly lighting up with excitement.

"Sure, Han." He turned to meet her excited gaze.

"I won't be here by the end of the week. I'm going away, starting over again. New York this time- I'm excited." Hannah lied easily, daydreaming about what New York might be like even though she'd never get to go.

"Shit, Hannah. That's quite a bomb to drop, kind of short notice. I can't say I'm not excited for you- New York is everyone's dream." Jason said in support. If only he knew what New York metaphorically stood for.

"Yea, I just haven't told anyone else. I don't think I'm going to. I know that sounds selfish of me… but I want to leave it all behind. This though, this is one promise I don't want to break." She motioned towards the laptop.

"Yea, sure. I'll make sure he gets these." Jason told her, and for once in her life, she put all of her trust into somebody.

* * *

One week. It had been one week since that conversation with Jason.

It had also been one week since the entire school found out she had Gonorrhea, one week since the entire school thought she had sex with Bryce. It had officially been one week since Hannah had set foot in that hell hole. In some ways that fact brought relief, but in other ways, it brought the most agonizing pain.

It had been one week since she'd spoken to Clay.

He had called and texted relentlessly, even showing up at her doorstep every morning in hopes he'd be walking her to school. The poor boy had been shot down each time by Hannah's mother, who simply stated that the teen still wasn't up for school.

Over the past week Hannah had gotten a lot of things accomplished.

She finished her project with Jason- her half of it anyway. He would finish the other half and deliver it to Clay when it was time.

She'd been given the opportunity to know exactly who took those photos of her and released her medical records, but she declined. Did she need to know at this point? To Hannah it seemed like all kids were equally as cruel, and it wouldn't make a difference to her now to put a face with the act.

She had only contacted Tony and Jason throughout the week. Jason, for obvious reasons. Tony- for something much darker.

She'd texted Tony late Wednesday night and asked if she could borrow that _thing to make tapes with,_ as she so eloquently described it. Tony had obliged and brought it to her house immediately, staying to chat with her and make sure she was doing alright.

She assured him that she'd be fine, that she just needed space from everyone. Tony told her he understood, leaving the recorder along with some empty tapes before driving away in his red mustang.

Thursday morning Hannah's parents went to work, bidding her goodbye. They were letting her stay home as long as she wanted, since they both knew about Bryce and what he did. They told her countless times each morning that if she didn't want to be alone one of them would stay behind, but she always pushed them out the door. She didn't want to be a burden on them any longer.

Thursday morning at 10:04 A.M. Hannah started working.

She recorded thirteen tapes- reasons as to why she was going to do what she was about to do.

It started with Justin. The boy who stole a part of her innocence and made her a victim at the center of a school wide target.

It then went on to Jessica, who singlehandedly broke Hannah's heart in a way she'd never thought possible. She'd thought breaking up with her boyfriend was bad- but it paled in comparison to breaking up with a best friend. She'd thought she could trust Jessica, Jessica would never hurt her like boys did. Hannah was wrong.

Next came Alex. Alex had unintentionally brought along a gust of wind which rippled into a violent storm, which Hannah was forced to stand in the eye of. She probably wouldn't have been mad at Alex for putting her name on that stupid list, had it not brought sexual harassment galore. Alex took her reputation and crushed it with his bare hands by simply writing her name on a piece of paper.

Tyler was next. Tyler took creepy to a whole other level as he spied on Hannah through her window at night. Little had Hannah known Tyler was in love with her, or at least the idea of her. It was still no excuse for what he did, which was take away Hannah's feeling of comfort and security in her own home.

Courtney. What a pretty girl with an ugly, ugly, side. Courtney had proved what everyone already knew- girls were bitches. It's one thing to spread a rumor, but to deliberately ruin someone's life to save your own ass? That was a whole other thing. Courtney and Hannah could have been great friends, had Courtney not been too ashamed to admit who she was.

Marcus had seemed like such a good guy. Hannah was a little mad when he was late for the date- yes. She let it slide though. She of all people knew that life happened unexpectedly. What was unacceptable was Marcus groping her, and publicly humiliating her. She could never go anywhere after that incident without feeling like everyone was watching her.

Zach Dempsey had swooped in and saved the day when Marcus was being an ass. Zach was cute in a stupid sort of way, and he'd been sweet to Hannah. Unfortunately Zach didn't take rejection well, and stole Hannah's one last bit of happiness to avenge himself. Stupid boys.

Ryan, for a minute, had been Hannah's reason for holding on. He taught her to explore a side of herself that she'd never opened up to, and for once she felt free. Writing let out all the emotions she felt after all of these unfortunate events. Ryan, of course, turned out just like the rest of them when he published her poem. It had been anonymous, yes, but that somehow made it worse. She had to listen to her peers make fun of it and pretend like she didn't care. Ryan had successfully shredded her dignity.

Sheri- there's a special place for people like Sheri. Sheri had seemed alright, offering Hannah a ride home one drunken friday night. Unfortunately, Sheri's refusal to do the right things resulted in another student's death. It ultimately fell onto Hannah's shoulders as well, eating her alive with guilt every day afterwards.

Things circle back around to Justin. Hannah and Justin had witnessed the same awful thing that night, and if Hannah couldn't live with it- she'd make sure Justing couldn't either. Hannah realizes she could have said something, but at the same time, Jessica was passed out and she was drunk. Bryce was much bigger than her. What could she have really done? Justin though, Justin could have tried harder. Justin could have been the man both Hannah and Jessica wanted him to be.

There is a bright light in all of this, and that is Clay Jensen. Clay didn't really do anything wrong. He and Hannah had their fights, but ultimately he was the best thing to happen to her. She thanks him for the past few months. She tells him that she didn't deserve him, because that's how she feels to the bottom of her heart. She reminds him to stay pure. She tells him she loved him via tape, because she'd never have the chance to say it out loud again.

Bryce. Possibly the darkest tape, the hardest to make. Bryce had made her live up to her reputation- literally forced her to. Bryce was scum, he was nothing but dirt on the sidewalk. SHe couldn't seem to make anybody else see that though- so why should she stick around and suffer? At least the truth will get out this way.

Tape thirteen isn't addressed to anybody in particular, but she leaves instructions to make sure Jason gets it. Tape thirteen is dedicated to whoever felt the need to leak those pictures and post her personal information for everyone to see. Tape thirteen is given to Jason so that he can make sure they get what they deserve since he was the one who came forward to Hannah claiming to know who it was.

Hannah spent the rest of the day decorating the box and the tapes with nail polish, before slowly putting them away in order and shoving the box under her bed.

Friday is spent running errands. She returns her uniform to the Crestmont. She doesn't bother going inside, merely dropping it on the sidewalk in front of the building. She cleans her room to a T, cleaner than she's ever had it before. She doesn't want her parents to have to go through unnecessary things. She knows it will be hard on them, but feels they'll ultimately be better off.

Saturday both of her parents are home for dinner, and she relishes what will be her last meal with them. She commits both of their laughs to memory, and allows herself to be a child with them one last time. She kisses them both goodnight, telling them she loves them unconditionally before heading to bed.

She wakes up early on Sunday, finding that her parents are already gone. The shop isn't open on Sundays, so they take advantage of that time to do inventory.

She rolls out of bed and slides on flip flops, not bothering to put on anything other than her pajamas. She grabs the box of tapes from under her bed, and walks them to Tony's house. She leaves them on the porch, not bothering to knock. It's not important enough to knock, he's probably still asleep anyway.

She walks back home, soaking in the sunlight and allowing herself to really observe the neighborhood one last time.

Everything was somehow more beautiful when she knew she'd never see it again.

She walks into her empty house, leaving her shoes by the door. She pulls her phone from her back pocket. Only four messages from Clay so far today. Usually by 8 A.M he's hit ten.

 _Hey._

 _I'm sorry I'm so stupid. I think it's a guy thing._

 _I can't say sorry enough. Please just talk to me._

 _Hannah…._

Hannah is at a loss for words. She feels as though she can't respond to him, because it's her fault that he's suffering right now. She's the one who won't text back.

Maybe she should, just one last time.

There is so much she wants to tell him before she does this. She wants him to know that she cared for him deeply. She wishes to tell him that she cherished the times they laid together and watched movies while she played with his hair. She remembers today they were supposed to watch Lord of the Rings, and she wishes she could do that. She hopes he finds a girl that treats him right, that is more woman than she could ever be. She hopes he dies happy, and has lots of family to sit with him in his old age. She ultimately hopes he has a long happy life, once he forgets her.

That's too much though. She can't tell him that, so she settles for something quick and simple.

 _I'm sorry._

She turns her phone off for the last time and sets it on her living room coffee table. She doesn't need it to be a distraction.

She goes upstairs to the bathroom, studying herself in the mirror. The dim light really does nothing to flatter her, and she realizes that she wasn't special in anyway, which only concretes her decision.

She pulls the medicine cabinet open, revealing bottles upon bottles of pills. Her dad was a pharmacist, it was to be expected. They had something for anything that could possibly go wrong with the human body. So, Hannah chose one at random, dumping a handful into her mouth. She swallowed, the bitter taste of pills taking over as she let the bottle fall to the floor.

She did this with another bottle, and another, and another, until she was sure she'd taken at least a hundred pills. She counted the bottles on the floor. Seven.

Her vision got fuzzy fast, so she laid on the floor and prepared for the drugs to take her away.

She sighed in content. This was a release that was long overdue.

She was ready to let go.

* * *

The good thing about Clay Jensen? He was clingy.

Before Clay had gotten his first girlfriend, he didn't know what to expect from himself. He'd never thought he was the jealous type, but he was. He'd also never thought he was the clingy type, but he wanted nothing more than to be next to Hannah 24/7. He was actually in denial about the clingy part, but when Hannah texted him saying she was sorry, he was out the door in under five minutes.

His heart soared when he read the two words on the tiny screen, and he thought she was ready to work things out. He'd missed her more than he ever thought he could miss a person. So, he hopped on his bike and pedaled his way to his girlfriend's house, ready to make up.

He knew in the back of his mind that it could potentially just piss her off for him to show up uninvited at her house, but all reasoning had left his mind.

Within ten minutes he had pedaled his way to Hannah's house. He abandoned his bike in the yard and walked up to the front porch, knocking softly. He noticed that the Station wagon was gone, but the Jeep was still in the driveway. So hopefully, she was home.

He knocked a few more times, disappointed when nobody answered the door. Most of the lights were off from what he could see, so he figured she must have gone with her parents somewhere. With a sigh, he turned around, walking down the front porch steps and picking his bike up from the ground.

He straddled the seat, getting ready to kick off and head down the street when the squealing of tires made him stop. He turned to see a familiar red mustang, abandoned in the middle of the street as Tony rushed past him.

"What's with the halfass parking job?" Clay asked, confused as Tony rushed up the steps to the house.

"Hannah!" Was all Tony said, not bothering to knock as he ripped the front door open and ran into the house.

Clay watched in shock and confusion, hesitantly dropping his bike back onto the grass before walking into the house himself. Tony hadn't shut the front door behind him, and Clay couldn't piece together anything in his mind. WHy would Tony be rushing to Hannah's? Clay's only thought was that there could be something wrong, but how would Tony know if there was?

Glancing around the living room and kitchen he didn't see either of them, so he turned to the hallway. He followed a light, which illuminated a shadow onto the wall. He couldn't tell what it was, but he assumed it was one of the two people.

With slow cautious steps, he found that the light was coming from the bathroom, where the door had been open. Tony was crouching in the doorway, his back to Clay. As Clay got closer, he could see that Tony was hovering over Hannah, as her feet stuck out behind him. Why was Hannah on the floor?

Clay watched Tony's arm raise up, before it went back down with a resounding slap.

"What the fuck Tony?" Clay exclaimed, wondering why Tony was slapping his seemingly unconscious girlfriend. His view was limited, so he still wasn't sure what was going on.

"Call 911!" Was Tony's response, as he began shaking Hannah.

"What's going on?"

"Just call damn it!" Tony shouted, going back and forth between slapping the girl lightly and shaking her.

Clay pulled his phone out of his back pocket, dialing the number. An operator answered with the standard 911 what's your emergency line, and Clay simply stated there was someone unconscious, before telling her the address and hanging up his phone. He slid it back into his pocket, before stepping forward an inch.

"Clay, go outside. You don't want to see this." Tony warned. Clay stayed put defiantly, not saying anything in response. Part of him felt eerily calm, because he didn't know how bad it was yet. Part of him felt worry as well, for the same reason.

"Wake the fuck up Hannah!" Tony exclaimed out of frustration. He lifted her body slightly, shaking her once again. After a moment, he realized that he wasn't making a difference. He let her body drop back to the ground before moving to the side, his face scrunching up as he cried.

Clay stared at Tony as he moved, scared to break his gaze to look at Hannah. An overwhelming feeling of nausea hit his stomach as he realized, that this was real. Hannah was on the floor, unconscious, and he didn't know why.

He stepped forward again, he could see up to Hannah's chest now. The door frame still blocked her face. What if Tony was right? What if he didn't want to see this?

With a deep breath he took a step further, a step which he immediately regretted.

Hannah's hair lay wildly around her, which was something Clay usually loved about her- how wild her curls were. Right now though, they looked matted, like she'd been through hell and back. Her entire body was entirely too pale, her face taking on a strange blue tint as foam spilled out of her mouth.

Clay glanced around, seeing all the empty pill bottles on the floor. His eyes widened as he counted them. How many had she taken? Was it even possible to save someone who'd taken hundreds of pills?

His eyes went back to Hannah, watching her lay lifelessly on the floor as the panic set in. His girlfriend could very well be dead right in front of his eyes.

This is what made him realize that he had to do something, anything. He jumped into a similar position as tony had been in, straddling her stomach with his hands on her shoulder.

"Hannah?" He whispered brokenly, watching the foam continue to spill out of her mouth.

"Hannah." He said louder. "Please wake up." Tears began to stream down his face, he was oblivious to them though. He couldn't feel anything but pain as he watched his loved one die.

It was when a tear dripped down to his jawline, disconnecting itself from his face and plopping down to land on Hannah's forehead that her eyes shot open.

"Hannah?" Clay nearly shouted, as her eyes briefly studied him. She opened her mouth as if she wanted to say something, only to have more foam come out. Just as quickly as it had happened, her eyes rolled back into her head, before shutting again. Foam began coming out at a more rapid pace as her body began convulsing violently.

"What… what's happening? What's wrong with her?" Clay said aloud, knowing that there was no one to answer his question.

"Clay, the paramedics are here. You need to move." Tony said, sounding tired as he spoke. Clay heard the sirens now that he was listening for them, so he moved off of Hannah. He wished he wouldn't have, as her body convulsed more violently without his weight holding it in place.

Footsteps rushed down the hallway as two men appeared with a gurney, not saying anything to Clay and Tony as they rushed to strap Hannah onto it. A third medic, a woman, rushed behind them, watching as they maneuvered her onto the gurney.

"How long has she been like this?" The female asked the two.

"We don't know." Tony muttered. Clay wanted to speak up, but no sound would come out. He felt like he was choking.

The two men lifted the gurney and began moving down the hall with Hannah. The woman picked up one of the pill bottles, shaking her head solemnly.

"We'll do everything she can." She said to the two boys, her heart breaking for them. They both nodded slowly at her, before she rushed down the hallway herself.

The two stood up, walking outside to watch as they shut the doors of the ambulance, speeding off with the siren blaring.

Clay and Tony didn't hesitate, getting into tony's car and following the ambulance to the hospital.

They were prepared to sit and wait as long as it would take.

* * *

 **Don't hate me lol. You all knew this was coming!**

 **This was so hard to write. I really hope I did Clay and Tony Justice with their reactions. You'll see her parent's in the next chapter. All of the tapes are pretty much the same besides thirteen, which was addressed to whoever did that thing to her locker. As you guys remember, she doesn't see Mr. Porter in this story, so he doesn't have a tape.**

 **My new story, Philosophy, is up. Make sure to go check it out guys, I'm super excited for that one! Leave a review on that one as well as this one :)**


End file.
